The Domino Effect
by Waddles52
Summary: A trip to Miami to help Skinner with a conference doesn't turn out as planned.
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Domino Effect-1/15 Author: Waddles52 Summary: An expenses paid trip to Miami to help Skinner with a seminar doesn't turn out as planned. Rating: PG 13 Category: MT, MSR, M/S/Sk friendship Disclaimer: Just for fun. Not for profit. No copyright infringement intended. Archives: Probably, but please ask Feedback: Sure. Waddles52@insightbb.com Thanks: To Lisa, beta extraordinaire. She helped me shape, form, polish and get this fic ready for human consumption. Love ya! Notes: This fic will be presented in several parts; however, it is not a WIP! It is finished and in the capable hands of my beta. I will hopefully post every other day until its completion.  
  
Part One-  
  
Scully stood on the balcony of the luxury hotel. The morning sun shining brightly, she took a deep breath of warm, salty sea air and let the sun's warmth bathe her face. It felt wonderful after another night of worry.  
  
"Oh, Mulder," she sighed, thinking about the last few hellish days. This trip had showed such promise, damn it!  
  
Several days earlier, the Hoover Building-  
  
Hands planted on hips, Mulder sighed discontentedly even though a steady stream of warm sunlight poured through the office window. He felt a strange pang of homesickness for his real office, the basement den he shared with Scully. This one was nice but it wasn't what he was used to, not a place he felt at home. The sun was giving him a headache.  
  
"Mulder, I just faxed the last report to Skinner's office," Scully reported as she entered their temporary quarters, which resembled a made over broom closet more than an office. "Now what?"  
  
Mulder shrugged. "I just tried to get down to the basement. No go. I talked to one of the exterminators and they said that it would be at least a week before we could get back in our office."  
  
"It takes that long to get rid of a spider infestation?"  
  
"Evidently, they're being very thorough. According to them, it's a major infestation," Mulder sighed, throwing his pencil down on his desk. "This absolutely sucks. I can't get to the files, my computer or even my Rolodex to look up some phone numbers I need. I even have two packs of seeds down there which are probably toxic by now."  
  
"I'll treat you to some fresh ones during lunch. I guess we've learned to be a bit more cautious when bringing evidence to our office," Scully stated.  
  
"Thank you for taking part of the blame on this one, Scully, but it's all on me. I brought the sample in and let it sit."  
  
"I knew it was there. I should have taken it upstairs and put it in a proper container."  
  
"Well, at this point, it's all water under the bridge anyway. I guess we could take an early lunch," he suggested, grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair.  
  
"Mulder, it's only 9:30," Scully protested.  
  
"All right. Brunch?"  
  
A knock on the door startled them both. Kimberly, AD Skinner's assistant, stuck her head in, apologetically.  
  
"Agents, I'm sorry to bother you, but since you don't have a phone yet, AD Skinner sent me to get you. He'd like to see you right away."  
  
Scully reached resignedly for her jacket. "Thank you, Kimberly. Tell him we'll be right there."  
  
Kimberly nodded. "I'll tell him you're on your way, then." She closed the door quietly behind her.  
  
"He's probably going to rake us over the coals for causing the mess in the basement." Mulder held the door open for Scully, then shut it, leaving their quaint, new cubbyhole behind. "Just let me handle it. Don't say a word. Just nod and let me take all of the blame."  
  
"Mulder . . ."  
  
As soon as they reached Skinner's office, Kimberly sent them in.  
  
"Agents, have a seat," he offered.  
  
Mulder and Scully took their usual seats and prepared to be blasted for the spider infestation and anything else that had gone wrong in the FBI that particular day.  
  
"Agents, I want to thank you for sending in the paper work on your last case so promptly. If I'm not mistaken, you don't have anything current."  
  
"That's correct, sir," Mulder answered cautiously, flashing a look at Scully.  
  
"Good. As you probably know, I'm scheduled to conduct a workshop at a joint federal-state law enforcement convention in Miami, Florida in five days."  
  
Mulder and Scully nodded yes.  
  
"I have conducted this workshop in the past, but it has been several years. Truthfully, agents, I could use your help. There have been changes in some laws and procedures in the past five years, and I find that some additional research is needed. At this time, my plate is full until the evening before the conference is scheduled to begin. I could use some help with the research and modernizing the presentation. I would also like to utilize your expertise at the conference itself."  
  
The two agents passed surprised looks between themselves.  
  
"I'd make it worth your while. I've managed to secure single rooms for each of you at the conference site, and there should be ample time for sightseeing, or whatever you wish to do once the workshop is over. Of course, your expenses will be paid, and I think I can even wrangle a couple of extra days off if you're interested."  
  
"Since we're pretty limited right now, what with the basement being off- limits, I think I can speak for both of us and offer our assistance," Mulder answered.  
  
"We'd be glad to help, sir," Scully added.  
  
"Wonderful. You'll need a larger space to work. Kimberly will get you all set up and I'll be down later to see if you have any questions."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The agents settled into their comfortable temporary quarters. They had all of the files open in front of them, looking over the information.  
  
"This is going to be a lot of work," Mulder groaned.  
  
"Just think, though, sunny Florida in the middle of one of the worst DC winters on record. It will be worth it," Scully reminded him.  
  
"You going to bring your swimsuit? The real skimpy one?" Mulder asked hopefully.  
  
"You going to bring yours? The red Speedos?" Scully countered.  
  
"Of course. I never leave home without them." Mulder tried to hide the big grin on his face at the thought of Scully in a swimsuit.  
  
"We'll see."  
  
"I certainly hope so."  
  
"Mulder," Scully laughed. "Let's get to work on these updates. We can talk about our wardrobe later."  
  
"Is that a promise?"  
  
"Mulder . . ."  
  
"Okay, okay. I'm working."  
  
After three days and nights of hard work, Skinner gave his approval and the agents sent everything to Kimberly to be printed. The plan was to have everything delivered to the conference center before their flight left for Florida the next morning. That would give them a full day and a half before the start of the conference to organize the slides, videos, articles and worksheets.  
  
Skinner gave it his seal of approval and thanked them once again, promising to meet with them as soon as he checked in.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Scully was in love. The hotel was exceptional. Her room and all the surroundings were much more than she had dared hope for. It had been 22 degrees and snowing when they left DC, and here in Miami it was 72 with all of the sunshine she could possibly want. Heaven!  
  
Mulder was having similar feelings as he eyed the heated pool from his room. He noticed that the hotel restaurant held the biggest seafood buffet he'd ever seen, and what was this? A mini-bar! He looked it over and grabbed a beer. This all expenses paid thing was great. He settled down on the nice, comfortable bed and turned on the TV. Might as well get comfortable while he waited for the conference materials to be delivered.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"You know, Scully," Mulder said as he placed the last slide in the carousel. "This is moving a lot faster than I figured."  
  
"Yeah," Scully agreed. "We'll probably be able to finish up in another hour easily."  
  
"Yep. Nice of the hotel to let us have the conference room early. The only thing left to do is to make sure Skinner's lecture notes are in order."  
  
"We can do that in the morning. His flight won't get in until late afternoon," Scully suggested.  
  
"I was thinking the same thing. How would you like to visit that seafood buffet in the hotel restaurant for dinner?"  
  
"Well, I'm not really in the mood for seafood, but I suppose I could get something else."  
  
"I'm sure they have a wide variety of menu items. You don't have to get the buffet."  
  
"Sure, Mulder. It will be wonderful to go to a nice restaurant instead of heading for the drive-thru of the closest burger joint. Now, the sooner we get finished here, the quicker we can enjoy our dinner," Scully smiled.  
  
Mulder loved to see her smile. He hoped to see a lot more of it on this assignment. He checked over the slides one more time, then began to put the videos in order, salivating over what he might find on the seafood buffet.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Scully couldn't help but laugh as Mulder made his way back to their table, carefully balancing his heaping, full plates from the buffet. "Good grief, Mulder. That's enough for a small army!" she exclaimed as he sat down and tried to decide what to eat first.  
  
"Nah, Scully, I'm just getting warmed up." With a gleeful look on his face, he stabbed a fried shrimp and stuffed it in his mouth.  
  
She continued to be amused as Mulder cleaned his plate, exclaiming his praise after every delicious bite.  
  
"Scully, these are the best crab cakes I believe I've ever had. You've got to try one." He turned his plate around so that she could easily reach one.  
  
"Just a bite, Mulder," she decided, and scooped up a small bit. She swallowed it and made a face. "I don't much care for the taste. Must be the seasonings."  
  
Mulder looked at her in disbelief. "I'm going back for more."  
  
"Fine. Eat your fill. I think I'll just stick with my Caesar salad."  
  
"Be right back." Mulder grinned like a child at Christmas and took off for another load.  
  
Scully shook her head, making a mental note to stop at the gift shop on the way back for antacids.  
  
After dinner, the partners took a walk around the hotel, inspecting all of the amenities, then decided to work on the lecture notes before turning in for the night. Mulder knocked on the door to Scully's room after he finished a quick shower.  
  
Scully held the door open for him and watched as he padded barefoot across the floor and headed straight for the mini-bar. He looked relaxed and comfortable in his sweats and t-shirt. After rummaging around, he came up with a soft drink and popped the top.  
  
"Mulder, they're charging five dollars a can for those!" she exclaimed.  
  
"So?" he shrugged.  
  
"Don't you think you might be pushing the expenses paid thing a little bit?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Whatever," she sighed, rubbing her stomach.  
  
Mulder noticed her discomfort. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing really. My stomach just feels a little off."  
  
"I'm fine. Full, but fine," he patted his stomach contentedly, plopping into a chair. "So, where are the notes? What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Uh, drink your soda. I'll be right back." She quickly made her way to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Mulder heard the faucet come on and thought he heard Scully being sick. He wasn't sure if he should offer to help or just leave her alone for the time being. He settled on the latter, but decided if she wasn't out in a few minutes he'd check on her. He was just about ready to get up and go to the bathroom door when Scully came out looking extremely shaky and pale.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked, concern in his voice.  
  
"Not exactly. I think it was the crab cake," she moaned, wrapping her arms around her stomach.  
  
"But, you only had one teensy, little bite."  
  
"I know but . . ." she abruptly turned around. "Definitely the crab cake," she muttered as she dove back into the bathroom.  
  
"Well, shit. Why did she have to get sick? She really seemed to be enjoying herself," he muttered, staring after her.  
  
He stationed himself by the bathroom door, ready to offer aid or comfort as soon as she came out. It was then that he began to notice an uncomfortable feeling in his own stomach. "I just ate too much," he told himself. "It couldn't be the crab cakes. Could it?"  
  
End Part 1 


	2. 

The Domino Effect, Part 2/?  
  
Headers and disclaimer in Part 1.  
  
Mulder helped his partner into bed and gently pulled   
  
the covers over her. "Better?" He gently sat down   
  
beside her.  
  
Scully nodded weakly, then took a deep breath.   
  
"Mulder, go back to your room. I think I'll be okay   
  
now. I'm just a little tired." He took her hand and   
  
gently rubbed her fingers, his eyes showing his   
  
concern.  
  
"Uh-uh, I'm going to stay with you for a while just   
  
in case you need anything."  
  
"I just want to sleep."  
  
"Fine, then sleep. I'll be right here." He squeezed   
  
her fingers gently and reluctantly let go, although   
  
he made no move to stand. She looked too pale for   
  
his comfort.  
  
Scully could tell that she wouldn't convince him to   
  
leave. She looked at him fondly, noting that he   
  
looked rather pale himself. "Mulder, you okay?"  
  
"Just a little concerned about you."  
  
"I'm okay," she answered sleepily, as she felt her   
  
eyes closing, shutting out his worried expression.  
  
Mulder went back to the chair he'd occupied earlier   
  
and sat down, feeling an uncomfortable twinge in his   
  
midsection. His stomach was definitely upset and he   
  
knew it was only a matter of time before he would be   
  
tossing his dinner too. Every time he thought of the   
  
crab cakes, his nausea increased.  
  
He eventually fell into an uneasy sleep. He heard   
  
Scully get up again, but couldn't muster the strength   
  
to get up and check on her.  
  
Scully got back into bed, grateful that there was   
  
nothing but dry heaves this time. She was surprised   
  
that Mulder hadn't even stirred. Well, just as well.   
  
All she needed was some sleep, and he looked a bit   
  
off-color himself.  
  
She had been dozing for only a few minutes when the   
  
unmistakable sounds of Mulder in the throes being   
  
sick awakened her. Scully's stomach gave a little   
  
flip then settled. Well, that pretty much confirmed   
  
what she suspected. She sighed. They both had food   
  
poisoning.  
  
After a few minutes, Mulder staggered from the   
  
bathroom and reclaimed his chair. He was only there   
  
a few minutes before leaping up and bolting for the   
  
bathroom again.  
  
"This is going to be a very long night," Scully   
  
groaned as she pushed the covers back.  
  
Mulder refused to lie down beside her at first, as   
  
she suggested so she could keep an eye on him.   
  
Sometime around 3 AM he ordered her to scoot over and   
  
then fell into bed beside her. He had vomited   
  
thirteen times and she was concerned that he was   
  
dehydrated. "Mulder, if I get up and bring it here,   
  
would you try to drink a little water?"  
  
He shook his head no, then shivered when Scully   
  
reached over to feel his forehead. "Yes, Scully, I   
  
have a fever," he moaned weakly. "How are you   
  
doing?"  
  
"I feel like death warmed over, but even at that I   
  
think I'm in much better shape than you."  
  
"Be thankful you only took a small bite," he groaned   
  
as his stomach began to cramp again.  
  
"Mulder, I need to get you to a hospital."  
  
"No! Too sick to go to the hospital." He sat back   
  
up on the side of the bed, clutching his stomach,   
  
panting with exertion and pain. His hand flew to his   
  
mouth as he gagged and took off for the bathroom   
  
again.  
  
Scully forced herself out of bed, leaning against the   
  
wall as a wave of dizziness hit her. If she felt   
  
this badly, Mulder must be near death. She forced   
  
herself to move to the bathroom, only to be met by   
  
Mulder, leaning heavily on the doorjamb.  
  
"Back to bed," he ordered, breathing hard, scarcely   
  
able to support his legs.  
  
"Let me call 911." Her arms tried to support him.  
  
"Bed," he choked out, moving around her and   
  
collapsing onto it, face down.  
  
"If you're not better in an hour, I'm calling for an   
  
ambulance," she threatened.  
  
"If I'm not better in an hour I'll be dead. Sleep."  
  
Scully crawled back into bed, and began rubbing his   
  
heaving back in small circles. Worry gnawed at her,   
  
but soon sleep claimed them both. Although she was   
  
awakened almost every hour when Mulder lurched off   
  
the bed for another round of vomiting or dry heaves,   
  
she had to agree with his argument that he wasn't   
  
vomiting as much as he had been. She decided not to   
  
call for an ambulance. Yet.  
  
The next time Scully awakened she heard loud, banging   
  
sounds. She quickly checked on Mulder, but he was   
  
still beside her, terribly pale, but sleeping   
  
soundly. Puzzled, she checked the alarm clock. 9:30   
  
AM. At least they had finally gotten a little sleep.   
  
The banging started again, and it finally dawned on   
  
her that someone was at the door.  
  
Groaning, she pushed herself out of bed and staggered   
  
to the door. She looked through the peephole and was   
  
surprised to see Skinner. She hastily opened the   
  
door. "Sir?"  
  
Skinner took in her disheveled appearance. He looked   
  
past Scully and was taken aback when he spied Mulder   
  
sprawled in her bed. "Agent Scully, what the hell is   
  
going on here?"  
  
"Sir?' she questioned, confused.  
  
"What is Agent Mulder doing in your bed, or should I   
  
even ask?" he fumed.  
  
"Oh, sir! It's not what you think!" Scully   
  
exclaimed, swaying as her knees began to tremble.   
  
Skinner's glare morphed to one of concern in less   
  
than a second.  
  
"Scully, are you all right?" Skinner reached out to   
  
steady her.  
  
He looked her over more carefully. Observing her   
  
pale appearance, he realized that she was ill. He   
  
also noted that Mulder hadn't moved an inch since he   
  
had entered the room. "Scully?"  
  
"Sick. Both of us. Food poisoning," she whispered   
  
as her knees gave way.  
  
Skinner scooped her up and deposited her on the bed   
  
next to Mulder. He moved around to Mulder's side and   
  
pulled the covers back. His breathing was very   
  
shallow, and as Skinner checked his pulse he found it   
  
much too fast for his liking. He shook his agent's   
  
shoulders and got no response.  
  
"Scully, how long has he been like this?"  
  
"Mmm, not sure. He's been very sick. Last time he   
  
woke up was maybe six. Not sure. What's wrong?"   
  
She blinked her eyes, obviously having trouble   
  
focusing.  
  
"He's unconscious."  
  
"Wanted to call 911."  
  
"I'm calling them now. You're probably both   
  
dehydrated as hell. Lie back and rest. I'll see to   
  
Mulder."  
  
Scully found that she didn't have much choice, as her   
  
body refused to do what she wanted it to. "Tell them   
  
to hurry, sir."  
  
End part 2 


	3. Part 3

The Domino Effect-Part 3  
  
Headers and disclaimers in Part 1  
  
Skinner walked briskly into the ER treatment room   
  
that held Dana Scully. "I just came from Mulder's   
  
room. He's awake, Scully."  
  
"Thank God." Though still pale, Scully looked much   
  
better than she had a few hours earlier. She'd had   
  
some fluids and a little more sleep since they'd   
  
arrived.  
  
"You were both dehydrated, Mulder much more severely   
  
than you," Skinner explained.  
  
"He vomited at least twenty times. I lost count   
  
sometime after five this morning. I should have   
  
gotten him to the hospital sooner." Guilt was   
  
written all over her tired face, and tears threatened   
  
to fall when she dwelled too much on the state her   
  
partner was in.  
  
"You were both terribly ill. I doubt that either of   
  
you was thinking straight."  
  
"I knew he was bad but . . ."  
  
"Scully! That's enough! Stop beating yourself up   
  
over this. You did the best you could. Just be   
  
thankful that I was able to get an earlier flight."  
  
"How is he?" Scully asked wearily.  
  
"Very weak, but the vomiting seems to have stopped.   
  
They want to keep him on IV fluids for another six   
  
hours at least and keep him under observation. If he   
  
does all right and his blood work is normal, he may   
  
be released later," Skinner reported.  
  
"I expected them to admit him."  
  
"I thought they would admit both of you, but the   
  
doctor said that you can leave as soon as you finish   
  
this IV."  
  
"Good. That will give me some time to rest before   
  
Mulder gets back."  
  
"You're still too weak to take care of yourself,   
  
Scully," Skinner pointed out.  
  
"Well, someone will have to keep an eye on him. You   
  
know how he is."  
  
"I plan on taking care of both of you."  
  
"But sir, you need to prepare for the conference,"   
  
Scully protested.  
  
"I can look over my notes while you're resting, and   
  
the hotel will provide a nurse if necessary," Skinner   
  
informed her.  
  
"Well, they should. It's the hotel's fault we're in   
  
this mess. How many others are ill?"  
  
"Amazingly, only two. Only one pan of crab cakes was   
  
involved, and I've been told that Agent Mulder ate   
  
the majority of those."  
  
Scully smiled ruefully, recalling his overfull plate   
  
and the look of boyish devilment as he tore into them   
  
with gusto. "Yeah, he said they were the best he'd   
  
ever tasted."  
  
The IV pump began to beep, signaling that it was   
  
empty. "I'll get the nurse and see what we can do   
  
about getting you out of here."  
  
"Thank you. I'd like to see Mulder before we leave."  
  
"All right, but you'll need to make it a brief   
  
visit," Skinner cautioned. "He needs plenty of rest.   
  
He's really wasted after the night he had."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Skinner pushed Scully's wheelchair into Mulder's   
  
treatment room. He'd been moved onto a hospital bed   
  
and was receiving oxygen through a nasal cannula.   
  
The nurse was in the process of removing the IV line   
  
from his right arm, leaving the one in his left arm   
  
in place. He still looked extremely ill, and Skinner   
  
seriously wondered if he would be well enough to be   
  
released later.  
  
Mulder slowly turned his head in their direction.   
  
"Scully? You okay?" He tried to reach out his hand   
  
for her but found that he was too weak. Instead,   
  
Scully took hold of his hand, rubbing along his thumb   
  
in a comforting gesture,  
  
"I'm better, Mulder. They're letting me go."  
  
"She's going to the hotel to rest. They've arranged   
  
to let us have a three bedroom suite, so I'll be able   
  
to keep an eye on the two of you a little easier,"   
  
Skinner reported.  
  
"I can take care of Scully, sir," Mulder said weakly.  
  
"Yeah?" Skinner questioned. "And who's going to take   
  
care of you?"  
  
"I'll be fine, sir," he insisted.  
  
"Get some rest, Mulder," the AD advised. "I'll be   
  
back in a few hours to see how you're doing."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"I can't believe they released you, Mulder. You're   
  
as weak as a kitten," Skinner observed as he held on   
  
to his agent in an effort to keep him from falling to   
  
the floor of the elevator.  
  
Mulder grunted, concentrating on his next breath for   
  
the moment. He was able to speak in a few seconds.   
  
"No more vomiting, blood work improved, no reason to   
  
keep me, sir," Mulder gasped, holding onto the hand-   
  
rail for dear life. "No beds available."  
  
The elevator stopped at their floor. "Come on.   
  
We're just a few doors down."  
  
"I can make it."  
  
Skinner and Mulder lurched through the door startling   
  
Scully who was resting on the couch. She jumped up   
  
and Skinner deposited Mulder where she had been lying   
  
seconds earlier.  
  
Her partner immediately groaned, pulling his legs up   
  
to his stomach. "What's wrong?" Scully asked,   
  
sitting back down beside him.  
  
"Stomach muscles hurt!" Mulder exclaimed. His eyes   
  
were squeezed shut against the wave of pain that   
  
assaulted him. He felt Scully's steadying hands on   
  
his back and collapsed into her touch.  
  
"That's normal after all of the vomiting you did.   
  
I'm very surprised they discharged you."  
  
"No beds," he managed to get out.  
  
"What are his discharge instructions?" Scully   
  
questioned, turning to Skinner, her hands still   
  
rubbing soothing circles onto Mulder's stiff back.  
  
"Basically the same as yours. Rest, small amounts of   
  
fluids every half hour, return to the ER immediately   
  
if symptoms return," Skinner read from the paper   
  
before he showed it to Scully.  
  
Mulder dozed off while they were talking. "They   
  
should have admitted him," she sighed angrily,   
  
gathering up the blanket that she'd been wrapped in a   
  
few minutes earlier, gently spreading it over him.  
  
"You're preaching to the choir, Agent Scully. We'll   
  
just have to do the best we can. You need to get   
  
into bed and rest yourself. I'll wake him up in   
  
about half an hour and make sure he drinks a few sips   
  
of water. Then I'll get him to bed."  
  
"I can lie on the recliner and keep an eye on him if   
  
you need to go over your notes."  
  
"I fully intend to go over my notes while I'm waiting   
  
to wake him up. Now, do you need any help getting to   
  
your bedroom?"  
  
"Uh, no, sir. Please wake me if you need any help."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind, Agent Scully. Now, please   
  
lie down in your room before you lose what little   
  
strength you've gained back," Skinner insisted   
  
gently.  
  
"I'm going now, sir."  
  
Mulder awakened shortly before Skinner had planned to   
  
rouse him. "Thirsty," he rasped hoarsely.  
  
"I'm going to fix some ice chips and pour a few sips   
  
of water over them. You can chew or suck on the ice   
  
after you drink the water." Skinner made his way to   
  
the counter where the ice bucket was kept. "Do you   
  
need any help sitting up?" He opened the small   
  
refrigerator and took out a bottle of water.  
  
"Nah, I'm up. Oh, shit!" he exclaimed, grabbing his   
  
stomach. "Muscles really hurt."  
  
Skinner handed him the glass of ice and water.   
  
"Would you like for me to call the hospital and see   
  
if it's all right for you to take some Tylenol?"  
  
"No, I'll be okay." He drank the water quickly.   
  
"Good water. Thanks."  
  
"You can have some more in another half hour. Let's   
  
get you on your feet and into bed."  
  
Skinner helped Mulder to his bed. It had been   
  
terribly painful for the younger man to move. His   
  
strained stomach muscles barely allowed him to   
  
straighten up, and each step had been agony. He knew   
  
that Mulder didn't want to make a fuss, but this was   
  
one time when he could not abide by his wishes.   
  
Grabbing the phone from its place on the end table,   
  
Skinner called the front desk and asked of there was   
  
a doctor on call. He was more than a little worried.  
  
Half an hour later, Skinner had just delivered a   
  
small amount of water to each agent when he heard a   
  
soft knock on the door. He hurried to answer it and   
  
was greeted by a lovely, young Hispanic woman   
  
carrying the traditional, black doctor's bag.  
  
"Hello, I'm Dr. Shelly Lamas, the physician on call."  
  
"Yes, Dr. Lamas. Thanks for coming. Please come in.   
  
I'm Walter Skinner. I believe we spoke earlier."  
  
"Yes. You said your friend was in quite a bit of   
  
pain?" she questioned.  
  
"He's in a world of hurt right now. He's one of the   
  
food poisoning victims. I think he vomited so much   
  
that his stomach muscles are unbelievably sore."  
  
"I see. May I examine him?"  
  
"Right this way." Skinner brought her to Mulder's   
  
room. "Mulder, this is Dr. Lamas. I called her to   
  
see if she could prescribe something for the pain   
  
you're having."  
  
Mulder wearily nodded his acceptance, which gave   
  
Skinner some concern. Normally, Mulder tried to keep   
  
a safe distance away from doctors. The fact that he   
  
gave in so easily led him to believe that the pain   
  
must be excruciating.  
  
"Dr. Lamas, I'll leave you to your examination. I'll   
  
be in the living area if you need me."  
  
Ten minutes later Dr. Lamas exited Mulder's room,   
  
closing the door softly behind her. Skinner motioned   
  
her to have a seat on the couch.  
  
"I gave him an injection of Demerol and Phenergan so   
  
he should sleep for a while. Quite frankly, Mr.   
  
Skinner, I have trouble understanding why he was   
  
discharged from the hospital."  
  
"You're not the only one puzzled by that decision.   
  
The hospital claims there were no available beds,"   
  
Skinner explained, biting down his annoyance at that   
  
decision.  
  
"I see. They must have given him enough IV fluids to   
  
bring his blood work up to a borderline acceptable   
  
reading. He is very weak."  
  
"I know, but is he doing all right for the time   
  
being?"  
  
"Yes, his condition is satisfactory, but barely. It   
  
will take him several days to get over this. He's   
  
asking about his partner, Miss Scully. I'd like to   
  
examine her also."  
  
"I'll see if she's awake." Skinner rapped lightly on   
  
Scully's door then stuck his head in. After a few   
  
seconds he motioned for the doctor to join him. "She   
  
has some questions about Mulder also. She's a   
  
qualified doctor in her own right, and more often   
  
than not sees to her partner's medical care."  
  
"I'll speak to her and see you again when I'm   
  
finished." After a few minutes she was back with   
  
Skinner. "Miss Scully is recovering nicely. I think   
  
it would be safe for her to go on a clear, liquid   
  
diet. Why don't you call the kitchen and have them   
  
send up some broth, jello and tea? She's in much   
  
better condition than her poor partner."  
  
"She only had a small bite of the tainted food,"   
  
Skinner explained.  
  
"Lucky for her. I think she should be able to sit up   
  
when she feels like it, but she should be careful not   
  
to push herself."  
  
"Now, that's easier said than done," Skinner grinned.  
  
"I understand. I'm going to leave some pre-loaded   
  
syringes with Demerol and Phenergan for Mr. Mulder.   
  
Miss Scully, er, Doctor Scully assures me that she   
  
can administer the injections when he awakens."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure she can," Skinner agreed.  
  
"Continue to give Mr. Mulder small amounts of water   
  
when he awakens. Rest is a very important factor in   
  
his recovery right now along with re-hydration. If   
  
he doesn't experience any more vomiting, you may want   
  
to start him on a clear, liquid diet at lunch   
  
tomorrow."  
  
"All right. The hotel is sending a private duty   
  
nurse to stay with him tomorrow while I'm at the   
  
conference. I'll be sure to tell her."  
  
"I would like to examine Mr. Mulder again in the   
  
morning, so I'll either speak to her or leave written   
  
orders. Any questions?"  
  
"No, Dr. Lamas, I think you've covered everything.   
  
Thank you for coming so quickly."  
  
"Not a problem, Mr. Skinner. I live here at the   
  
hotel. Please do not hesitate to call if you need me   
  
during the night. I can be here in minutes," the   
  
doctor stated, shaking his hand as she turned to   
  
leave.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," Skinner agreed, walking her   
  
to the door.  
  
Mulder awakened as soon as the painkillers began to   
  
wear off. He was surprised to see Scully sitting in   
  
a chair near the foot of the bed.  
  
"Scully? How are you?" He tried to sit up but   
  
quickly abandoned that idea when his stomach muscles   
  
protested. "Damn it! Hurts like hell!"  
  
"I can't imagine, Mulder. I'm a little sore myself,   
  
but you must be suffering unbelievably."  
  
"I'll be okay as long as you're better. You are   
  
looking much better, by the way." That thought alone   
  
comforted him despite his pain.  
  
"Why, thank you, Mulder," she smiled, getting up to   
  
sit beside him on the bed. "I even had a little   
  
broth and jello a few hours ago." She took his left   
  
hand in hers.  
  
"I think I'll have to pass on that." He made a face   
  
indicating his displeasure at the mention of food.  
  
"Unfortunately, you're right. The doctor says maybe   
  
you can try some broth for lunch. In the meantime,   
  
have some water." She offered a glass of ice chips   
  
with a little water to him. He started to sit up but   
  
Scully pushed him back. "Let me hold the glass for   
  
you."  
  
Mulder didn't protest as he began to sip the water   
  
through a straw that Scully had thoughtfully placed   
  
there earlier. He kept sipping until only ice was   
  
left. "More?"  
  
"Sorry, Mulder, not right now. You can have the ice,   
  
though. Do you think you can manage the glass?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
She gave it to him and he grabbed a few ice chips and   
  
popped them into his mouth.  
  
"How's the pain?"  
  
"Let's talk about somethin' else," Mulder winced as   
  
he crushed the ice chips in his mouth.  
  
"That bad, huh?"  
  
"Beyond bad."  
  
"The doctor left another dose of Demerol and   
  
Phenergan. Would you like for me to inject it?"  
  
"Later. Tell me about this mornin', when Skinner   
  
found us. I don't remember."  
  
"Actually, there isn't much to tell, but he did jump   
  
to the wrong conclusion when he saw you in my bed,"   
  
Scully giggled.  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Yes, really. He went crazy for about ten seconds,   
  
then when I nearly passed out and you didn't move, he   
  
finally figured out that we were both extremely ill   
  
and hadn't been doing the horizontal mambo."  
  
"So, he went a little ballistic, huh?" The thought   
  
that scene conjured up tickled him, but he didn't   
  
dare laugh.  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"Damn! I always miss the good stuff. Urgh!"  
  
"Mulder, you okay?"  
  
"Mm, yeah, just a stomach cramp. They hit every now   
  
and then. It'll pass. Just remove my head from my   
  
body and that should cure the problem," he assured   
  
her, handing the glass back. She ruffled his hair   
  
gently.  
  
"I'm going to get your pain medication. I'll give   
  
you that injection, then you can rest," Scully   
  
decided, getting up from her comfy place beside   
  
Mulder.  
  
"You too."  
  
"Me too?" she questioned.  
  
"You need to rest too."  
  
"I will as soon as I give you the injection."  
  
Mulder patted the bed beside him. "Plenty of room   
  
here."  
  
"You must be delirious," Scully commented.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"To risk your life over Skinner's reaction, you're   
  
either delirious, crazy, or both!"  
  
"Well, it was worth a try."  
  
"Oookaaay, I'll be right back with that injection."  
  
When she returned she asked, "Which hip did the   
  
doctor use earlier?"  
  
"Uh, hip?"  
  
"You know this has to go in your hip. I'm just   
  
trying to keep one side from getting too sore, but if   
  
you don't care . . ."  
  
"All right, all right. The doctor put it in the left   
  
one."  
  
"Thank you. Can you roll onto your left side by   
  
yourself?"  
  
"Yeah, ow! Does hurt though. You trying to get into   
  
my sweats, Agent Scully?" She grinned evilly as she   
  
squirted air bubbles from the syringe. "Be gentle   
  
with me."  
  
"Always, Mulder."  
  
Scully pulled down the waistband of his sweats and   
  
swabbed the skin with an alcohol pad, injected him,   
  
then swabbed the area again. "There you go." She   
  
stifled a giggle that formed when she realized the   
  
vulnerability of his current position. After   
  
mentally admiring his nice ass, she pulled the   
  
waistband back up and patted his bottom.  
  
"Ooh, Scully, I'll give you five minutes to stop," he   
  
moaned suggestively.  
  
"In your dreams, Mulder. Skinner's getting ready to   
  
turn in. He asked me to leave your door open, so   
  
give a shout if you need anything."  
  
"All right, if I must. You're going to rest too,   
  
right?"  
  
"Yes, I am. I've only been up for around fifteen   
  
minutes and I'm already done in," she sighed wearily.  
  
"C'mere."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Mulder took her right hand in his and stroked her   
  
thumb. His eyes took on a serious gaze. "Scully,   
  
I'm really sorry about this."  
  
"For what? The food poisoning?"  
  
He nodded yes.  
  
"And how was that your fault?"  
  
"You wouldn't have eaten any of the crab cake if I   
  
hadn't insisted."  
  
"I don't seem to recall being tied down, or having it   
  
forced down my throat. You couldn't have known. Put   
  
the blame where it belongs. The kitchen was the   
  
guilty party on this one."  
  
"'Kay." He looked down and watched his fingers as   
  
they moved across her palm, sighing.  
  
"Mulder, I mean it. This was not your fault. They   
  
are looking into the crab meat, lobster, or the eggs   
  
used to make the batter."  
  
"Ugh, thanks for that picture," he moaned.  
  
"Sorry. Still queasy?"  
  
"Some."  
  
"Mulder, the Phenergan should help that, but if it   
  
doesn't, let us know," Scully instructed.  
  
"I will. Indian Guide's honor," he promised, weakly   
  
making the sign.  
  
"You're still slightly dehydrated and your body can't   
  
take too much of that. It could eventually cause a   
  
systemic organ shutdown, coma, or even death. It's   
  
nothing to fool around with, Mulder, so please let us   
  
know if you start vomiting again," she pleaded.  
  
"I promise"  
  
"Good." She leaned down and kissed his forehead and   
  
ruffled his hair. "Get some sleep."  
  
"You too."  
  
"I'm heading for bed right now," she said, reaching   
  
for the door. She took another lingering look at him   
  
and satisfied that he was indeed resting, she made   
  
her way to her room.  
  
Later, Skinner was awakened from a fitful sleep when   
  
he heard a dull thump in the room next to him. It   
  
took a few seconds to process it, but when he did he   
  
leapt out of bed and shot across the room. "Mulder!"  
  
End Part 3 


	4. Part 4

The Domino Effect-Part 4  
  
Headers and disclaimers in part 1  
  
Skinner rushed into Mulder's room to find him on the   
  
floor beside his bed, trying to push himself up and   
  
cursing under his breath. He knelt beside him.   
  
"Mulder, you okay?"  
  
"Um, think so."  
  
"Let me help you up," Skinner offered, taking his   
  
elbow.  
  
"'Kay," he agreed, groaning loudly when his stomach   
  
muscles began to protest.  
  
The AD helped him up and sat him on the side of the   
  
bed. "What were you doing trying to get up, anyway?"   
  
he inquired, looking Mulder over for any obvious   
  
injuries.  
  
"Bathroom. Guess I'm weaker than I thought."  
  
"It appears that way. Let me help you, all right?"  
  
"That might be a good idea," Mulder admitted,   
  
breathlessly.  
  
Skinner helped him up, holding onto him until they   
  
reached the bathroom door.  
  
"I can take it from here," Mulder assured him.  
  
"Sorry, Mulder, but there are too many sharp edges   
  
for you to hit your head on. I'm going in with you."  
  
"Suit yourself," Mulder shrugged.  
  
Skinner stuck to him like glue until he had Mulder   
  
safely back to the side of the bed. "How about some   
  
water?"  
  
"Not now," Mulder answered, turning even paler.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Feel sick."  
  
Skinner hastily pulled a wastebasket in front of   
  
Mulder who was suddenly seized with dry heaves. By   
  
the time he finished retching, Scully was at his   
  
side. "Better?" she asked, pushing back a stubborn   
  
lock of hair back from his forehead.  
  
"Yeah, just weak from walking. I'll be okay. Just   
  
need to rest."  
  
"You do need to drink something, though. Do you   
  
think you can keep it down now?"  
  
"Let me rest, then I'll try."  
  
"Scully, should I call the doctor?" Skinner looked   
  
worried.  
  
"No, not yet. I think Mulder's right. The exertion   
  
of walking to and from the bathroom probably caused   
  
this. Let's let him rest a bit and then see if he   
  
can keep some water down."  
  
"Just need to lie down for a few minutes," Mulder   
  
groaned.  
  
"All right, I'll stay with you for a few minutes,"   
  
Scully agreed.  
  
"Thanks," Mulder groaned again loudly as he lay back,   
  
grabbing his stomach. "That does hurt."  
  
"I'm sorry. You'll start to feel better whenever you   
  
feel like getting up and moving around more."  
  
"I'm afraid that might be awhile."  
  
"It will probably be a few days before you're up and   
  
around very much, but don't get discouraged. You've   
  
been quite ill. Just give it some time," Scully   
  
soothed.  
  
"I'm going to get some cold water for both of you   
  
while I'm up," Skinner decided.  
  
"Thank you." Scully watched him leave before turning   
  
her attention back to her partner.  
  
Skinner went to the mini-bar where he could be heard   
  
preparing their drinks.  
  
"Can't even take a piss by myself," Mulder grumped.  
  
"Well, the good news is that you feel the need to   
  
urinate. That means you're not dehydrated like   
  
before. You may even feel like sitting up a little   
  
bit by this afternoon, but in the meantime don't feel   
  
bad about needing help."  
  
"I hope you're right," he sighed. "I hate being   
  
sick!"  
  
"I know. I feel the same way. I was really looking   
  
forward to spending some time in the sun."  
  
"Maybe we still can in a few days. You're getting   
  
better a lot faster than I am. If you feel okay,   
  
don't stay inside because of me."  
  
"Mulder, it will be another day or two before I feel   
  
like doing any sunbathing, and I don't mind staying   
  
inside with you, really."  
  
"Thanks, Scully." He haphazardly patted her arm.  
  
"Agents, I have your water," Skinner announced as he   
  
stepped back into the room. "Drink up."  
  
Scully took both glasses and put one on the   
  
nightstand. "Mulder, don't try to get up. Let me   
  
hold this for you while you take a few sips."  
  
"Too tired to sit up anyway," he agreed.  
  
Scully held the glass while he took two sips.  
  
"That's it?" she asked.  
  
"For right now. Need to sleep."  
  
"All right, I'm going to put it on the nightstand.   
  
Be sure to drink more when you're ready."  
  
"I will. Thanks Scully, Skinner. Sorry, I woke   
  
you."  
  
"That's okay. Give a shout if you need to get up   
  
again," Skinner directed.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Scully, let's get out of here and let him rest.   
  
Don't forget your water."  
  
Mulder's eyes were already closed as Scully and   
  
Skinner quietly left the room. Once they were in the   
  
living area, Scully took a seat in the armchair and   
  
began to sip her water.  
  
"How do you think he's doing, Scully? Should we be   
  
concerned about his continued weakness?"  
  
"Well, I'd feel better if he seemed to be gaining his   
  
strength back, but we have to remember how ill he was   
  
just twenty-four hours ago. It's going to take some   
  
time. We have to be careful not to rush him."  
  
"I'm just not used to seeing him like this. I'm   
  
afraid I'm not a very good nurse."  
  
"You're doing just fine, sir," Scully encouraged.   
  
"You're doing all you can. You need to get back to   
  
sleep. You have a busy day today."  
  
"Yes, I do and you need to get some more rest too."  
  
"I'm afraid you're right. I am pretty tired."  
  
"The nurse should be here by 8:30 and Dr. Lamas wants   
  
to examine you two again. She will leave orders for   
  
the nurse. I'll try to be up by 6:30 or 7:00 to   
  
check on you two and get ready for the day."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Scully agreed wearily, getting   
  
up slowly from the chair. "I'll see you in a few   
  
hours then."  
  
When Dr. Lamas arrived at 8:00 AM, Skinner greeted   
  
her and filled her in on her two patients. She   
  
examined Scully first and was pleased with her   
  
progress. She even gave her the okay for a switch to   
  
a bland diet.  
  
Mulder was sleeping restlessly when she entered his   
  
room, followed by an anxious Scully. Scully sat on   
  
the side of his bed and gently shook his left   
  
shoulder.  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"Mulder, Dr. Lamas is here and she wants to examine   
  
you."  
  
"Morning already?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Yes, you slept like a log after you drank the water.   
  
You need to drink a little more when Dr. Lamas is   
  
finished."  
  
"I'll try," he promised. "Morning, Dr. Lamas."  
  
"Good morning to you too, Mr. Mulder. How are you   
  
today?"  
  
Scully gave him a look that let him know he needed to   
  
tell the truth. He groaned inwardly.  
  
"Honestly, I don't feel all that great," Mulder   
  
ground out. He was shocked at how exhausted he   
  
sounded even to himself.  
  
"Well, let's see what's going on, shall we?"  
  
The doctor opened her bag, taking out her stethoscope   
  
and an aural thermometer. She put the thermometer in   
  
Mulder's right ear, a concerned expression on her   
  
face as she studied the read out when she removed it.   
  
"100.4," she announced. "That's up a little from   
  
last night. Okay, I'd like to listen to your heart   
  
and lungs. Dr. Scully, could you help him sit up   
  
please?"  
  
Scully helped him to a sitting position. The pain it   
  
caused was evident in the way his face tensed up.  
  
"Stomach muscles not any better?" The doctor slid   
  
the cold bell of the stethoscope under his t-shirt.  
  
"Not that I can tell," Mulder answered, wincing at   
  
the contact.  
  
The doctor took her time listening to his heart and   
  
lungs and then took his pulse. Scully continued to   
  
hold him up and rubbed his back in a reassuring   
  
gesture.  
  
"Well?" Mulder asked, the examination exhausting him   
  
further. He just wanted to be left alone.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't see a lot of improvement yet, so   
  
it's going to take some time. I'd like to draw some   
  
blood and send it to a lab. I want to check your   
  
electrolytes and your white blood count."  
  
Scully had been listening to every word. "Do you   
  
suspect a secondary infection?"  
  
"I want to rule that out. In the meantime, continue   
  
on water only until lunchtime, and then you can try   
  
some broth and jello. Continue the bed rest. I'm   
  
going to give you another injection of Demerol and   
  
Phenergan and I'll leave the bottles with   
  
instructions for the nurse to inject you every four   
  
hours if needed. Any questions?"  
  
"How long do you think I'll have to stay in bed?"   
  
Mulder asked in a tiny voice that worried Scully.  
  
"If you don't have a problem keeping the broth and   
  
jello down, I'm hoping that you can begin to sit up   
  
for short periods this evening. To tell the truth,   
  
Mr. Mulder, it will probably be at least a week,   
  
maybe more, before you completely regain your   
  
strength," Dr. Lamas smiled confidently as she packed   
  
up her bag.  
  
"Damn! That long?"  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid so. I wouldn't recommend traveling   
  
for at least a week either. If you push it, you'll   
  
just have a relapse and end up in the hospital for   
  
several days at the very least."  
  
"Listen to her, Mulder," Scully emphasized, helping   
  
him lie down again.  
  
"All right, Scully, I promise not to push it." He   
  
settled back slowly on the pillows while Scully made   
  
him comfortable, enjoying her care despite his   
  
exhausted state. He blew out a weary breath.  
  
"I'm glad you want to cooperate, Mr. Mulder. I can   
  
see that we're tiring you. Let me get that blood   
  
drawn and give you the injection. After that, I want   
  
you to drink some water, then rest."  
  
A few minutes later Dr. Lamas and Scully left   
  
Mulder's room. Skinner was in the living room going   
  
over his notes. "How's he doing?" he queried as   
  
Scully took a seat on the couch next to him.  
  
"I'm a bit concerned," the doctor stated. "I'm   
  
leaving directions for the nurse to take his   
  
temperature hourly and I'll also leave some Tylenol   
  
suppositories in the event it goes over 101. I drew   
  
some blood that I will send to a lab as soon as I   
  
leave here. I'll get back to you as soon as I get   
  
the results."  
  
"What about his pain?" Skinner asked.  
  
"It is still quite intense. I'm leaving enough   
  
medication so that the nurse can inject him   
  
throughout the day, as he needs it. I'll be back to   
  
check on him around 6PM. Dr. Scully, I'll write all   
  
of the directions for the nurse, but don't hesitate   
  
to call me if you think his condition warrants it."  
  
"I will. Thank you."  
  
"Dr. Scully, you need to take care of yourself too.   
  
You are doing quite well, but you must not push   
  
yourself. I know you're concerned about him, but   
  
please let the nurse attend to Mr. Mulder."  
  
"She's right, Scully. Don't wear yourself out trying   
  
to take care of Mulder," Skinner ordered, sternly.  
  
"I don't intend to wear myself out, but I would like   
  
to check on him from time to time," she huffed.  
  
"We're not asking you to ignore him. Just let the   
  
nurse do her job," Skinner said gently, realizing   
  
that he'd been too harsh before.  
  
"I will."  
  
"I'll be back at around 6:00 then," Dr. Lamas said as   
  
she walked to the refrigerator.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
The nurse had been there for two hours and had   
  
already threatened to quit twice. Scully decided   
  
that it might be time for a prolonged visit to   
  
Mulder's bedside. She found a new tube of Chap Stick   
  
and fixed some ice water. After taking a deep   
  
breath, she entered Mulder's room.  
  
"Thank goodness it's you, Scully," Mulder enthused as   
  
he breathed a sigh of relief. "Where's Nurse   
  
Ratchett?"  
  
"The last time I saw Mrs. Waters, she was eying the   
  
wet bar, trying to decide if it was too early to have   
  
a stiff drink. She's already threatened to quit.   
  
What do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I just don't feel like having that   
  
damned thermometer jammed into my ear every hour on   
  
the freaking hour."  
  
"I saw a nice, big rectal thermometer in her bag. I   
  
wouldn't push my luck, Mulder," Scully chuckled.  
  
"Too late. I've already been threatened with her   
  
devices of torture."  
  
"Why does that not surprise me? I have a new tube of   
  
Chap Stick here and I thought you might be able to   
  
use it."  
  
"Thanks, Scully. My lips are really cracked."  
  
"A side effect of dehydration. So, are you feeling   
  
any better?"  
  
"Honestly, no. Is that iced water?"  
  
"Yes, just for you." Scully handed him the frosty   
  
glass.  
  
"You're going to spoil me if you aren't careful." He   
  
gave her a half smile and took a sip. "Mm, good and   
  
cold."  
  
"Maybe you need a little TLC."  
  
"What did you have in mind?" Mulder asked, waggling   
  
his eyebrows.  
  
"Mulder . . ."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"What I had in mind was helping you get washed up and   
  
into some clean clothes. You've been wearing the   
  
same thing for a day and a half and I just thought it   
  
might make you feel a little better."  
  
"I can't take a shower?"  
  
"Not as weak as you are."  
  
"I guess I'll have to settle for what I can get. A   
  
bed bath sounds great," Mulder stated. Actually he   
  
was glad he didn't have to take a shower. There was   
  
no way he'd be able to stand up long enough to   
  
actually get clean and toweled off.  
  
"I'll get Mrs. Waters to fix some water, then I'll   
  
try to find something comfortable for you to wear in   
  
bed."  
  
"I think I have another pair of sweats and some   
  
shorts in my bag. I should have a couple of t-shirts   
  
too."  
  
"All right. Let me get Mrs. Waters started on the   
  
water and I'll be right back."  
  
After helping Mulder with part of his bath, Scully   
  
waited patiently outside his door while he finished   
  
up and changed clothes. When he indicated he was   
  
decent again, she went back into his room. "Better?"  
  
"Well, cleaner anyway. Thanks, Scully."  
  
"You're welcome. Now, you need to drink some more   
  
water and rest a little more. It will be time for   
  
Mrs. Waters to take your temperature again pretty   
  
soon."  
  
"Oh, joy. Couldn't you take it and give her the   
  
results?"  
  
"Nope. I think one of us needs to stay on her good   
  
side. She was giving me the evil eye while I was   
  
helping you, so I think I'd better go back to my room   
  
like a good little patient and rest a bit too."  
  
"I'm sorry, Scully," he sighed. "Don't wear yourself   
  
out over me."  
  
"I'm not, Mulder. I'm feeling much better now," she   
  
assured him. "But I do get a little tired from time   
  
to time, so I'm going to take the doctor's advice and   
  
sleep for a while."  
  
"Will you eat lunch with me, such as it is?"  
  
"I had already planned on it," she smiled, ruffling   
  
his now clean hair.  
  
"Great. You know where to find me," he grinned back.  
  
"Finally, a little smile. You must be feeling   
  
better," Scully said happily as she headed for the   
  
door. "See ya, later."  
  
As soon as Scully left, Mulder lay back on the   
  
pillows and closed his eyes. He wished he did feel   
  
better. He decided not to tell his partner about the   
  
pains he'd been having in his back from time to time.   
  
They didn't last long, and they weren't totally   
  
unbearable. Maybe he'd strained another muscle. He   
  
made himself as comfortable as possible and tried to   
  
ignore all of the aches and pains that were   
  
assaulting his body. Another hour and Scully would   
  
be back for lunch. Just being with her would make   
  
him feel better. He could make it until then.  
  
End Part 4 


	5. The Domino Effect Part 5

The Domino Effect-Part 5  
  
Headers and Disclaimers in Part 1  
  
Scully followed Mrs. Waters into Mulder's room. The   
  
nurse put their lunch tray on the nightstand with a   
  
disgruntled clatter.  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Waters. I think we can manage from   
  
here. Why don't you have your lunch now and I'll let   
  
you know when we're finished."  
  
"I just need to take Mr. Mulder's temperature, then   
  
I'll leave you two alone."  
  
Scully gave Mulder a classic look, one that told him   
  
he'd better cooperate or else. He nodded a reluctant   
  
yes and the nurse moved in, gently putting the   
  
thermometer in Mulder's right ear. "100.9," she   
  
announced.  
  
"Mulder, it's going the wrong way," Scully pointed   
  
out, concern lacing her voice.  
  
He just shrugged as Mrs. Waters left them alone.  
  
"Do you feel like eating?"  
  
"I'll try."  
  
"Don't push yourself," she cautioned, noting how   
  
miserable and unwell he looked.  
  
"I won't."  
  
Mulder managed a few sips of chicken broth and a few   
  
spoonfuls of jello. He put the bowls back on the   
  
tray and concentrated on his ginger ale.  
  
"Maybe you'll feel like eating more at dinner,"   
  
Scully tried to encourage him.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Is the pain bad right now?"  
  
"I'm okay. Eat. Don't worry about me," he answered,   
  
taking a sip of his ginger ale.  
  
"I'll have to admit that I'm getting tired of soup,"   
  
Scully sighed.  
  
"At least yours has noodles and vegetables in it and   
  
you even got crackers. Maybe you'll get the go ahead   
  
to return to a regular diet later."  
  
"I probably will. My stomach feels okay now,   
  
although I'm still a little weak."  
  
"Ow!" Mulder put his ginger ale on the nightstand   
  
and lay down suddenly, curling up in a ball and   
  
clutching his stomach.  
  
"Mulder, what's wrong?"  
  
"Another stomach cramp," he gasped.  
  
"This one must be a doozy," she observed, moving   
  
closer to rub his back.  
  
Mulder shook his head and hopped off the bed as fast   
  
as he could, which wasn't very fast in his condition.   
  
"Be right back," he managed to blurt as he stumbled   
  
into the bathroom.  
  
"Can I do anything to help?' Scully asked anxiously   
  
through the door.  
  
"No, I'm okay. Be out in a minute."  
  
When Mulder came out a few minutes later, he was   
  
paler than ever and was perspiring heavily by the   
  
time he made it back to the bed. Just to be on the   
  
safe side she moved the trash can over within his   
  
reach. Not a moment too soon as Mulder proceeded to   
  
lose what little lunch he'd managed to get down. It   
  
was also the exact moment that Mrs. Waters decided to   
  
check on them.  
  
"I see lunch was a rousing success," she commented   
  
wryly.  
  
"Mrs. Waters, could you get us a wet washcloth   
  
please?" Scully asked sweetly.  
  
"Can't get a break," Mulder gasped between heaves.   
  
"If it's not one end, it's the other."  
  
By the time the nurse returned, Mulder was sprawled   
  
out exhausted on the bed. Scully gently wiped his   
  
face and turned to the nurse. She didn't like the   
  
way this was going at all. "I'm going to call Dr.   
  
Lamas. Mulder, I'll be right back."  
  
By the time she returned, Scully noticed that the   
  
wastebasket had been cleaned and placed next to   
  
Mulder whose stomach was in the process of trying to   
  
empty itself again. To her surprise, the nurse was   
  
sitting beside him, rubbing his back in slow circles   
  
and speaking to him softly.  
  
When he was finished, Mulder flipped limply over on   
  
his back, clutching at his stomach. "Scully, if I   
  
ever go near a seafood buffet again, shoot me!"  
  
"Somehow, I don't think that will be necessary. Dr.   
  
Lamas ordered a one-time increase in your pain and   
  
anti-nausea medicine. She doubled it, so it should   
  
make you very sleepy. When you awaken, she wants you   
  
to have some Gatorade."  
  
"No, I hate that stuff!" he exclaimed, his breath   
  
coming in short pants as the pain claimed him once   
  
more.  
  
"She's worried that you'll become dehydrated again   
  
and a sports drink will replace the electrolytes more   
  
readily than plain water," Scully explained. "And   
  
you really need the calories. You're loosing weight   
  
and you don't have it to spare."  
  
Scully handed the nurse the hypodermic syringe and a   
  
couple of alcohol wipes. After she had injected him,   
  
Mrs. Waters produced a thermometer out of her pocket.   
  
"I know you don't like this, but I need to check it   
  
again and then I'll let you get some sleep.  
  
Mulder scowled but nodded yes and she popped the   
  
thermometer in his ear, frowning when she saw the   
  
results.  
  
"What is it?" Scully was instantly by her side,   
  
peering over her shoulder.  
  
"103.2."  
  
"I just can't catch a break can I?" Mulder moaned,   
  
grabbing his ailing stomach. "Damned stomach   
  
cramps!"  
  
"I'll get the Tylenol Dr. Lamas left," Mrs. Waters   
  
said. "I'll be right back."  
  
Scully sat down beside her partner and resumed   
  
rubbing his back until he began to fidget under her   
  
ministrations. "Do you need to get up again?"  
  
"No, it's going away."  
  
"Mulder, all of the medications you are receiving   
  
should make you feel a little better."  
  
Mrs. Waters returned with the Tylenol.  
  
"I'm going to rinse out this washcloth while Mrs.   
  
Waters gives you the Tylenol. I'll be right back."  
  
"What? You don't want to witness my total   
  
humiliation?" Scully ran her fingers through his   
  
hair. He was a miserable sight.  
  
"Mulder, I'm going to ignore that because I know you   
  
aren't feeling well."  
  
By the time Scully returned with the washcloth and a   
  
bowl of cool water, the nurse had mercifully   
  
completed her task and left the room.  
  
"Scully, I'm sorry. I feel like hell and I shouldn't   
  
take it out on you or Mrs. Waters," Mulder   
  
apologized, looking close to tears.  
  
"It's okay, I know. Apology accepted." Scully wrung   
  
the excess water from the washcloth and began to   
  
bathe his face. "You know, Mulder, I think we may   
  
have misjudged Mrs. Waters."  
  
"I know. She was very nice to me while I was trying   
  
to throw up my toenails. I'll say something nice to   
  
her later. Could you pull the blanket up, please?"  
  
"Sorry, but we need to cool you off," she answered as   
  
she ran the washcloth down his arms.  
  
"But I'm freezing."  
  
"Don't worry. As soon as the Tylenol starts to work,   
  
you'll be very warm."  
  
"Promises, promises," he yawned, leaning into her   
  
touch.  
  
"Just relax and let the medications work. You'll   
  
feel a lot better soon."  
  
"Glad you think so. Damn, I'm so cold!"  
  
Scully continued to bathe him until he relaxed enough   
  
to fall asleep. She noticed that Mrs. Waters had   
  
left the thermometer on the nightstand so she grabbed   
  
it and carefully took Mulder's temperature. He   
  
didn't stir. She looked at the readout and was   
  
pleased that it was down to 101.5.  
  
She headed back to the living area, surprised to see   
  
Mrs. Waters talking to Skinner.  
  
"Agent Scully, how are you doing?"  
  
"I'm feeling much better, sir."  
  
"Mrs. Waters tells me that Agent Mulder is still   
  
feeling pretty rough."  
  
"Yes, sir, I think that would be an adequate   
  
description." Scully dropped wearily into the   
  
armchair that had become her favorite. "We suspect   
  
he may be developing a secondary infection."  
  
"And if he is?"  
  
"He may have to go back to the hospital for a course   
  
of IV antibiotics."  
  
Skinner looked at his watch. "Lunch break is almost   
  
over. We should be winding up by 5 PM. I'll try to   
  
get back before Dr. Lamas comes. In the meantime,   
  
get some rest, Scully. I have a feeling we may be in   
  
for a long night."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Dr. Lamas arrived promptly at 6:OO. "Dr. Scully,   
  
you're looking much better."  
  
"Thank you. I'm feeling a lot better too. I'm   
  
almost back to full strength." Scully motioned for   
  
her to come inside and shut the door after she   
  
entered.  
  
"No problem with the bland diet?"  
  
"None whatsoever."  
  
"Wonderful! I think it would be safe for you to   
  
return to a regular diet tomorrow. Try to avoid   
  
anything greasy or spicy, though."  
  
Scully smiled as she thought of her normal diet on   
  
the road. It was usually either greasy or spicy,   
  
depending on what Mulder was in the mood for. How   
  
she wished her partner felt like eating something   
  
right now.  
  
"How is Mr. Mulder?"  
  
"His temperature has been up and down all afternoon,"   
  
Mrs. Waters reported.  
  
"Any more vomiting?"  
  
"No, but he has refused to drink even water. It's   
  
all here in my notes." The nurse handed over a very   
  
detailed report of Mulder's ongoing misery.   
  
"Oh, not good. His electrolytes were borderline and   
  
his white cell count was slightly elevated, but that   
  
isn't unusual in light of the staphylocccus aureus."  
  
"So, they've determined the type of food poisoning?"   
  
Scully questioned.  
  
"Yes, they think it was in the eggs used to make the   
  
batter for the crab cakes. Neither the food handlers   
  
nor the crab meat was contaminated."  
  
"I see. Do you think it's possible he might also be   
  
dealing with a secondary infection?"  
  
"I don't know, Dr. Scully. It's quite possible that   
  
Mr. Mulder might still be fighting the primary   
  
infection. He did ingest quite a large portion. In   
  
light of the severity of the initial onset, I'm   
  
sticking with that diagnosis for now. Let's give him   
  
another twenty-four hours. If there's been no   
  
improvement by tomorrow evening, I'll suggest that he   
  
be admitted to the hospital."  
  
"All right," Scully agreed, worry niggling at her.  
  
"That's on the condition that he can get some fluids   
  
to stay down. Otherwise, I'll send him tonight."  
  
Scully allowed herself a small smile. "He hates   
  
hospitals. Maybe the threat of hospitalization will   
  
convince him to drink something."  
  
"Did they deliver the Gatorade?"  
  
"Yes, they brought it about an hour ago," Mrs. Waters   
  
supplied.  
  
"Good. I'm going to examine him now. Dr. Scully,   
  
why don't you stand by with that drink? Mrs. Waters,   
  
you may go now. We'll need you again tomorrow if   
  
that fits in with your schedule," Dr. Lamas hinted.  
  
"Yes, I can do that. Same time?"  
  
Dr. Lamas looked to Scully for confirmation and she   
  
nodded yes.  
  
"We'll see you in the morning then."  
  
Mrs. Waters gathered her things. As she opened the   
  
door, Skinner exited the elevator. She greeted him   
  
and held the door open.  
  
Skinner closed the door behind him. "Sorry I'm late.   
  
There were quite a few questions. Even though the   
  
two of you did an excellent job of preparing   
  
everything, I could have used your help. How is   
  
Agent Mulder? Is he any better?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid not," Scully sighed. "Why don't I   
  
fill you in while Dr. Lamas examines him?"  
  
Skinner pulled his tie off with a flourish and sank   
  
onto the sofa. "Sure."  
  
Dr. Lamas disappeared inside Mulder's room.  
  
"Would you like something to drink, sir?" Scully   
  
opened the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of   
  
Gatorade.  
  
"No, thanks. I'm good. Why isn't he getting any   
  
better, Scully?"  
  
"We're not sure. Either the primary infection hasn't   
  
run its course, or he's developing a secondary   
  
infection."  
  
"But, you're almost over it," Skinner pointed out.  
  
"Fortunately, I'm almost back to normal, but much   
  
more of the toxin entered Mulder's system."  
  
"I see. Should we be concerned?" Skinner asked,   
  
point-blank.  
  
"At this point, I'm not sure. I'll have to admit   
  
that I've never seen Mulder this ill, other than when   
  
he battled that virus in Alaska. He's getting very   
  
discouraged because he usually bounces right back."  
  
Scully put the sports drink on the counter and joined   
  
Skinner on the couch.  
  
"Has he been cooperating?"  
  
"For the most part, yes. He's refusing to drink   
  
anything right now, though. He's had quite a bit of   
  
abdominal pain and I think he's so afraid he'll start   
  
vomiting again, that he'd rather not even try. Dr.   
  
Lamas is more or less going to threaten him with IV's   
  
and hospitalization. If that doesn't persuade him,   
  
nothing will."  
  
"I see." Skinner propped his feet up on the coffee   
  
table.  
  
Scully sighed, rising from her seat. "I'm going to   
  
take this in to Mulder now. Wish me luck."  
  
"If you need me as an added threat, just give a   
  
shout."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind," she replied as she strode   
  
across the room and knocked on Mulder's door, then   
  
entered. "How's it going?"  
  
"I think I've persuaded Mr. Mulder to at least try   
  
the Gatorade. I've given him another shot of Demerol   
  
along with some Phenergan, so the nausea shouldn't be   
  
as intense."  
  
"Great. Here you go, Mulder. I've seen you drink   
  
fruit punch before," Scully reminded him as she sat   
  
on the side of his bed, handing him the bottle of red   
  
liquid.  
  
"That doesn't mean I liked it."  
  
"Just pretend that you do."  
  
"Why don't you get some of that down while I talk to   
  
Dr. Scully and Mr. Skinner outside? I'll be back to   
  
check on you before I leave," she promised.  
  
Mulder saluted her with the bottle, pulled the top,   
  
drank a sip and made a face.  
  
End Part 5 


	6. The Domino Effect Part 6

The Domino Effect-Part 6  
  
Headers and Disclaimers in Part 1  
  
"Dr. Lamas, I want your honest opinion," Skinner   
  
voiced after they were all seated. "Have you seen   
  
any improvement whatsoever?"  
  
"Mr. Skinner, I can honestly say that I haven't seen   
  
any improvement. In fact, his condition is slightly   
  
worse than 24 hours ago."  
  
"I'll have to admit that Agent Scully and I are very   
  
concerned. Agent Mulder usually bounces right back   
  
from any illness or injury he experiences. He's been   
  
so ill that he hasn't even turned on the TV in his   
  
room. That TV is always on, even when he sleeps.   
  
That just isn't normal for Mulder. I think you can   
  
see why we are so anxious."  
  
"I understand, Mr. Skinner. I'm at the point where   
  
I'll have to see some improvement in the next twenty-  
  
four hours or I will insist that he be hospitalized."  
  
"What can we do in the meantime?" Scully queried.  
  
"You're doing all you can. Continue to encourage him   
  
to drink, and administer Tylenol for the fever. I   
  
think tonight could be the turning point.   
  
Staphylococcus aureus generally lasts from 24 to 48   
  
hours so we should see some improvement by morning.   
  
Please remember that it will take several days for   
  
Mr. Mulder to gain enough strength to even sit for   
  
short periods of time. He must not push it or he   
  
will suffer a relapse."  
  
"Thank you, Dr. Lamas, for all you've done. We'll   
  
continue with what we've been doing and hope for the   
  
best."  
  
"That's all I ask. I've arranged for the nurse to   
  
return tomorrow. Dr. Scully, if you feel up to it   
  
you may start taking short walks or sit outside in a   
  
shaded area."  
  
"I had planned to start moving around a bit more   
  
tomorrow," Scully reported, wishing Mulder could join   
  
her in the sunshine. The fact that he hadn't yet   
  
exhibited his usual stir craziness was testament to   
  
how ill he was.  
  
Dr. Lamas rose from her seat. "Listen to your body,   
  
Dr. Scully. Don't push yourself, either. If your   
  
body feels tired or weak, then by all means rest.   
  
It's fine to help with your partner's care, but   
  
please let Mrs. Waters do most of the work."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind. Sir, if you don't need me   
  
for anything, I'd like to sit with Mulder for a   
  
while."  
  
"Sure, Scully," he smiled.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Are you finished discussing my lack of progress?"   
  
Mulder was propped up on several pillows, eying his   
  
bottle of Gatorade with distaste.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself. Who says you were the topic   
  
of the entire conversation?"  
  
Mulder rolled his eyes, sighed, and took another   
  
short sip of the sports drink. "Nasty!"  
  
Scully sat beside him and pulled his hands up so she   
  
could see the bottle. "I see you've managed to get   
  
down some of the Gatorade at least."  
  
"Down being the operative word, as in, will it stay   
  
down?"  
  
Scully pulled him into a hug, and rubbed her hands   
  
over his back. He still felt far too warm. "Have   
  
faith, Mulder."  
  
"As far as my stomach goes, I've lost all faith," he   
  
sighed.  
  
She hugged him tighter. "Come on. Don't get   
  
discouraged."  
  
"Sorry, but I'm just not good at being sick."  
  
"Who is?"  
  
Mulder handed her the bottle of Gatorade. "No more."  
  
"Well, you got almost a third of it down. That   
  
should help."  
  
"Could I go back to water or ginger ale, please?" he   
  
pleaded.  
  
"You can have water or ginger ale for the time being,   
  
but you need to drink some more Gatorade later. You   
  
heard what the doctor said and what she threatened."  
  
"Okay, I'll try." He slid down in the bed while   
  
Scully removed a few pillows. "Why am I so tired?   
  
All I've done for almost 48 hours is lie in bed."  
  
"I know," she said sympathetically. "Dr. Lamas   
  
thinks tonight could be the turning point. The   
  
average case of food poisoning of this type generally   
  
lasts for 24 to 48 hours. If you can fight off that   
  
fever, I think you'll start to see a great   
  
improvement."  
  
"I'm trying." Frustration was evident in his voice.   
  
"Gotta get up."  
  
"Bathroom?"  
  
Mulder nodded.  
  
"I'll get Skinner."  
  
"Can't you help me?"  
  
"Mulder, if you start to fall there's no way I could   
  
hold you up. Besides, do you really want me to stand   
  
by while you do your business?"  
  
"Uh, no, and I don't particularly care for Skinner to   
  
observe either."  
  
"Until you gain some strength back someone will have   
  
to be with you. You don't want to add a concussion   
  
to your list of woes do you?"  
  
"No, I think I'll pass on that."  
  
"Good decision. I'll get Skinner."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Agent Mulder, we've got to stop meeting like this,"   
  
Skinner teased as he entered his agent's room.  
  
"Couldn't agree more, sir." Scully helped him swing   
  
his legs over until he was sitting on the side of the   
  
bed.  
  
Skinner reached for Mulder's elbow. "Ready to go?"  
  
"As soon as the room stops spinning." Mulder   
  
blanched as he waited for his equilibrium to return.  
  
Scully's face began to show concern. "Will you be   
  
able to make it? I can find the urinal you brought   
  
home from the hospital."  
  
"Got to go or start swimming, and I may need to sit   
  
for a while, if you get my drift, in which case the   
  
urinal would be useless."  
  
"Agent Scully, why don't you order us something to   
  
eat while I stay with Mulder?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Mulder, would you like anything?"  
  
"No. Just want to use the bathroom and go back to   
  
sleep."  
  
"I'll order some jello and maybe you'll feel like   
  
eating it later."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Mulder, you ready?" Skinner reached for his elbow   
  
once again.  
  
"Let's do it."  
  
Skinner helped him stand and everything was fine   
  
until he tried to straighten up. He groaned loudly   
  
and clutched his stomach.  
  
"Those muscles still bothering you?"  
  
"Worse than before."  
  
"Do you need to rest another minute or two?"  
  
Mulder shook his head no. "Unless you want to clean   
  
up a huge mess, we'd better get going now."  
  
Skinner grimaced with empathy and tightened his grip   
  
on Mulder as they quickened their pace.  
  
Scully was gone when they came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Make sure Scully rests." Skinner held on tightly to   
  
Mulder's elbow, as his strength seemed to be   
  
flagging. "Don't want her to have a relapse," he   
  
gasped out.  
  
"I agree. One sick agent is more than enough."  
  
"Tired," he groaned as he collapsed in a heap on the   
  
bed.  
  
Skinner helped him get as comfortable as possible and   
  
arranged the pillows. "Get some rest. I'm sure   
  
Scully will be back later."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Dinner should be here soon," Scully announced as   
  
Skinner entered the living room.  
  
"Great. I'm so hungry I could eat a horse. Mulder's   
  
tucked safely into bed. I could tell that he was   
  
very tired. He tends to speak in shortened   
  
sentences."  
  
"I've noticed that too. I ordered some jello. Maybe   
  
I can convince him to give it a try when he wakes."  
  
Skinner sat down on the couch propping his feet up on   
  
the coffee table, a favorite position. "What do you   
  
have planned for tomorrow, Agent Scully?  
  
"I haven't really made any plans. I thought I'd play   
  
it by ear. I don't want to go far from Mulder. Do   
  
you need my help, sir?"  
  
"No, I want you to take the day to rest and relax and   
  
get your strength back. If you're up to it, perhaps   
  
you could help a little on the last day of the   
  
conference. We'll see how you feel after you're up   
  
and about tomorrow."  
  
"I'd be glad to help."  
  
"I don't want to hear that you've spent the entire   
  
day taking care of Mulder. Go outside and take a   
  
short walk along the beach, or sit on the balcony and   
  
watch the pleasure boats on the ocean. Mrs. Waters   
  
is being paid to watch over him."  
  
"I would like to spend some time with him. He   
  
relates better to someone he knows."  
  
"I understand, Agent Scully. I just don't want you   
  
wearing yourself out."  
  
Scully raised her right hand as if taking an oath.   
  
"I promise I won't."  
  
Scully and Skinner chatted amiably until their dinner   
  
arrived. Scully found the jello and put it in the   
  
refrigerator, then settled down to eat her own meal.  
  
After dinner, they watched TV and talked about the   
  
conference and the seminar Skinner was conducting. A   
  
full stomach and comfortable surroundings soon   
  
relaxed Scully to the point that she dozed off in her   
  
favorite armchair.  
  
Skinner gently shook her shoulders. "Scully, I think   
  
it's time to call it a night."  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. I must have nodded off."  
  
"That's all right. Do you need any help getting to   
  
your room?  
  
"No, I'm fine." She stretched and yawned. "I guess   
  
I was more tired than I thought."  
  
"Then you definitely need to get to bed." Skinner   
  
offered his hand and she took it.  
  
Just as he pulled her up, they heard a pitiful moan   
  
from Mulder's room, then a very weak, "Scully."  
  
It took the two of them just seconds to reach   
  
Mulder's side, dreading what they might find. He was   
  
curled in a fetal position, shivering. "Freezing.   
  
Hurts all over," he gasped. "Help me . . .please?"  
  
End Part 6 


	7. The Domino Effect Part 7

The Domino Effect Part 7  
  
Headers and disclaimers in Part 1  
  
Scully was shocked and increasingly worried that her   
  
partner seemed to have gotten so much worse in a   
  
short period of time. She was immediately at his   
  
side, feeling his forehead. "You're burning up! I   
  
need to take your temperature. Do you think you can   
  
hold the thermometer under your tongue?"  
  
Mulder shook his head no. He was sweaty and   
  
exhausted, his eyes wanting to close.  
  
"All right. Hang in there while I get my   
  
thermometer." As she rushed to her room, she wished   
  
that she had brought the larger aural thermometer on   
  
this trip, but she really hadn't expected to need   
  
more than a few basic first-aid items. She quickly   
  
found it, and returned to Mulder's room to find him   
  
in the same position, curled up in a ball and shaking   
  
with chills. A wave of sympathy washed over her when   
  
she thought that her normally strong partner had been   
  
reduced to this poor, pitiful creature.  
  
"I'll need to put this under your arm," Scully   
  
explained, pulling his t-shirt up. "It will take a   
  
little bit longer, but will have the same result."  
  
She positioned the thermometer and sat beside him on   
  
the bed to wait for the results, he hand gently   
  
moving up and down his spine in a soothing motion.  
  
"I need another blanket," he demanded through   
  
chattering teeth.  
  
"We need to keep you cooled down, Mulder. I'm sorry,   
  
but an extra blanket wouldn't be a good idea right   
  
now."  
  
"Torturer."  
  
"Oh, you haven't seen my mean side yet," she teased   
  
as she ruffled his hair.  
  
"Don't think I want to."  
  
The thermometer finally beeped and Scully removed it,   
  
pulling Mulder's shirt down. She turned to show the   
  
readout to Skinner, reminding him to add a degree.   
  
He whistled when he saw it.  
  
"How high?" Mulder convulsed with chills.  
  
"103.6. Sir, could you get a Tylenol out of the   
  
refrigerator, then bring a bowl of tepid water and   
  
some towels?" Scully asked as she began to tug   
  
Mulder's t-shirt up.  
  
"Scully, not in front of the boss." Mulder continued   
  
to shiver. Scully chuckled as she pulled the t-shirt   
  
over his head. His arms immediately folded around   
  
himself as the chills shook him harder.  
  
"Well, at least you still have your sense of humor."  
  
"I'll be right back." Skinner left in search of the   
  
items Scully needed.  
  
"Mulder, besides aching all over, do you hurt any one   
  
place more than another?" Scully had snapped into   
  
full doctor mode.  
  
"My back started hurting pretty bad about an hour   
  
ago."  
  
"Can you show me where?"  
  
Mulder pointed out the area below his ribs on his   
  
right side.  
  
"Any burning or discomfort when urinating?"  
  
"Yeah, but it wasn't too bad." Scully's skeptical   
  
brow rose slightly.  
  
"Any other new symptoms?"  
  
"No, now can I have my shirt back?"  
  
"We need to bring that fever down. I know it's   
  
uncomfortable, but it is necessary."  
  
"Come on, Scully. I'm freezing here."  
  
She had to smile at his persistence. That was one of   
  
the things that made him so endearing to her. Funny   
  
that she had been thinking of those little things so   
  
often lately.  
  
Skinner interrupted her thoughts when he put the bowl   
  
of water on the nightstand and handed her the Tylenol   
  
suppository.  
  
"I'm going to need a rubber glove. I should have   
  
several in my medical kit. It's lying on my bed."  
  
Skinner nodded and left.  
  
"Scully, do you have to put the suppository in?"   
  
Mulder asked his face flushed from fever and   
  
embarrassment.  
  
"It's either me or Skinner. Take your pick."  
  
"All right, Skinner's not getting anywhere near my   
  
ass," he conceded, pushing his boxers and sweats   
  
down. "Don't get too excited."  
  
Scully shot him a look that warned him not to push   
  
his luck. Mulder cringed even through his chills at   
  
the thought that his ass was now vulnerably displayed   
  
for all to see.  
  
Skinner arrived with the rubber glove and handed it   
  
to Scully. She snapped it on quickly, reflecting her   
  
years of experience with that maneuver. "Ready,   
  
Mulder?"  
  
"I guess." Mulder hoped that Skinner wouldn't stick   
  
around for this little epic.  
  
Skinner did have the decency to look the other way as  
  
Scully quickly completed the procedure and discarded   
  
the glove. "Let's get you turned over on your back,"   
  
she suggested, helping him pull up his sweats.  
  
When Mulder was once again facing her, he began to   
  
have another violent chill. "What's wrong with me   
  
now?" Weariness was evident in his voice.  
  
"I suspect a urinary tract infection. It's a common   
  
complication of food poisoning and dehydration."  
  
"How are you going to treat it?"  
  
"I'll have to check with Dr. Lamas. She may want to   
  
admit you to the hospital."  
  
"No! Absolutely not!" Despite his weariness, Mulder   
  
was able to make his wishes well known.  
  
"Don't get all bent out of shape, Mulder. It's not a   
  
certainty," Skinner reminded him.  
  
Scully dipped a hand towel in the bowl of water and   
  
squeezed out the excess. As she began to bathe   
  
Mulder's face she turned to her supervisor. "Sir,   
  
could you call Dr. Lamas and see if she could examine   
  
Mulder right now?" He's developed some new symptoms   
  
and in light of the temperature rise I think he needs   
  
to be evaluated immediately."  
  
"I'm on it, Agent Scully. I'll return as soon as I   
  
can to help you."  
  
"Thanks." She continued to bathe Mulder's face and   
  
chest.   
  
"Freezing, Scully."  
  
"Shh, just lie back and let me do this. You'll start   
  
to feel better soon. Just try and relax."  
  
"Normally, I'd love you bathing me, running your   
  
hands up and down my body, but I need to get warm."   
  
He didn't mention that that was high on his list of   
  
fantasies, minus the potential hypothermia.  
  
"As soon as your fever drops you'll warm up. I   
  
promise." She smiled ruefully, sponging his arms and   
  
chest again. She was secretly enjoying the physical   
  
contact, but would have wished for better   
  
circumstances. She knew Mulder despised being ill.  
  
Skinner returned with the news that Dr. Lamas would   
  
be there in around ten minutes. "What do you want me   
  
to do?"  
  
"You can refresh the towels as I hand then to you."  
  
"All right. I think I can handle that."  
  
For the next ten minutes they worked between them to   
  
bring Mulder's temperature down. He was shaking like   
  
a leaf and getting quite testy at their   
  
ministrations. Scully felt mean for having to put   
  
him through this distress, but it was important to   
  
keep it going. She could tell that her boss was   
  
concerned too. There was a knock and Skinner left to   
  
answer the door.  
  
"That must be Dr. Lamas. Let's take your temp again   
  
while she's making her way in here, partner."  
  
"Still cold," Mulder complained as Scully put the   
  
thermometer back under his arm.  
  
""What's going on, Mr. Mulder?" the doctor asked as   
  
she breezed into the room, coming over to sit by him   
  
on the bed.  
  
"They're trying to freeze me to death. Help."  
  
Scully rolled her eyes as she removed the thermometer  
  
from under her partner's arm. She looked at the   
  
read-out and handed it to the doctor.  
  
"103."  
  
"That's down 6/10ths of a degree in the last 10   
  
minutes."  
  
"Mr. Mulder, I understand you've developed some new   
  
symptoms?"  
  
"Yeah," he answered dejectedly.  
  
Scully took over for him. "He's developed pain and   
  
burning with urination and some back pain."  
  
"I'd like to examine you more thoroughly and ask you   
  
some questions. Would you like your friends to stay,   
  
or should I ask them to leave?"  
  
"They might as well stay. It'll save you the trouble   
  
of explaining it twice." His embarrassment was   
  
complete now, anyway.  
  
When she finally finished her examination, Dr. Lamas   
  
once again sat beside Mulder on the side of the bed.   
  
"Well, we have two options. The first one is the one   
  
that I prefer, and that is to admit you to the   
  
hospital. With a course of IV antibiotics and   
  
fluids, I think we can have you back on your feet in   
  
a few days."  
  
The look on Mulder's face expressed his displeasure   
  
with that option.  
  
"The other option would require taking blood and   
  
urine samples and sending them off for analysis. In   
  
the meantime, we can treat the symptoms and start you   
  
on broad spectrum antibiotics."  
  
Mulder didn't comment for a few seconds then asked a   
  
question. "Which option will get me well the   
  
fastest?"  
  
"Hospitalization," they all answered in unison.  
  
"Okay, Doc. Make the arrangements," he sighed.  
  
"You're making the best decision, Mr. Mulder," the   
  
doctor assured him, patting his hand.  
  
"Do you think they'll let me have a blanket?" he   
  
shivered.  
  
"I'm not making any promises," she chuckled and   
  
grinned up at Scully who had a similar smirk on her   
  
face. "If you'll excuse me I'll call the hospital   
  
and set things in motion." She got up from her   
  
position beside Mulder. "I'll be back in a few   
  
minutes with the details."  
  
As soon as she left, Scully began gathering the   
  
things that Mulder might need for the next few days.  
  
"Let's see about getting you dressed." Skinner began   
  
looking around for his agent's socks and shoes while   
  
Scully laid out some clean clothes and Mulder's carry   
  
on flight bag.  
  
"Could someone find my coat?" Mulder continued to   
  
shiver, hugging his arms to his chest.  
  
Between the two of them, they quickly had Mulder   
  
dressed and wearing shoes by the time Dr. Lamas   
  
retuned. "I've made arrangements to have you   
  
admitted to a different hospital. I think you will   
  
find that they have a very knowledgeable and caring   
  
staff. I talked to the hotel management and there   
  
will be a car waiting for you. Someone should be   
  
coming with a wheelchair any time."  
  
"Wheelchair?" Mulder looked horrified. "I don't   
  
think so."  
  
"You weren't expecting to walk?"  
  
"Actually, I was." His face remained impassive,   
  
cluing Scully in to the panic and helplessness he   
  
felt.  
  
"Take the wheelchair, Mulder," Skinner ordered. "I   
  
don't particularly feel like catching you when you   
  
pass out."  
  
"He's right, Mulder." Scully sat on the bed beside   
  
him and rubbed his back. "Listen to him."  
  
"Scully, you weren't planning on accompanying us were   
  
you?" Skinner inquired.  
  
"Well, yes, I was."  
  
"I'll get him admitted and stay with him until he's   
  
settled in."  
  
"But . . ."  
  
Mulder noted that Scully was about to start an   
  
argument with Skinner and stopped her in mid-  
  
sentence. As much as he wanted her company, he was   
  
concerned that she too had been sick and needed to   
  
rest after the past few rough days of that, and   
  
looking after him. He wasn't a good patient at the   
  
best of times, and besides, this whole thing was his   
  
fault. "Listen to him, Scully. You still need to   
  
rest. I'll be in good hands with Skinner."  
  
"All right, but I intend to be there first thing in   
  
the morning to see how you're doing." She gave him a   
  
resigned, sad smile, taking his hand and squeezing   
  
it.  
  
"We'll discuss that when I return," Skinner decided.  
  
"No, sir. There will be no discussion. I believe I   
  
was going to take one more day to do as I liked in   
  
order to get my legs back under me, and that is the   
  
way I intend to spend it."  
  
Skinner remained silent for a minute, thinking it   
  
over. "All right. I can see that arguing with you   
  
would be futile."  
  
Mulder nodded his affirmation as he continued to   
  
shiver. He squeezed Scully's hand back, giving her   
  
the best smile he could manage. His bravery was all   
  
for her benefit.  
  
Scully smiled back, hiding the fact that she was   
  
secretly frightened to see him so ill. She would   
  
miss not being by his side, being there to hold his   
  
hand as she so often did at his hospital bedside. It   
  
didn't feel right that he would be going without her.   
  
It almost broke her heart and despite his strong   
  
reassuring smile that he would be okay with this, she   
  
knew he had to be dying inside.  
  
The doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of the   
  
wheelchair.   
  
Mulder took a deep breath while continuing to shiver,   
  
as Skinner helped him into the chair. His eyes   
  
unbearably sad, a myriad of unspoken emotions passed   
  
between Scully and him as they looked at each other.   
  
Mulder waved a weak good-bye and was gone, leaving   
  
Scully to say a silent prayer for his recovery.  
  
End Part 7 


	8. The Domino Effect Part 8

The Domino Effect-Part 8  
  
Headers and disclaimers in part 1  
  
The trip to the hospital was very hard on Mulder.   
  
Every time his body was racked with chills, his   
  
stomach muscles complained mightily. By the time the   
  
car pulled up to the emergency entrance, he was on   
  
the verge of losing consciousness. The transfer from   
  
the car to the gurney didn't even pull him from his   
  
stupor. Skinner looked on, growing more worried by   
  
the second.  
  
The attendants took him straight to an examining   
  
room, while Skinner was left to deal with the   
  
admitting process. The AD fervently wished Scully   
  
could have been there in his place. Mulder coped so   
  
much better when she was with him at times like this.  
  
By the time the AD was allowed into the examining   
  
room, Mulder's clothes had been replaced with a   
  
hospital gown, an IV had been inserted and he was   
  
hooked up to the standard monitoring equipment. He   
  
looked dreadful and it didn't take a doctor to note   
  
that his heart monitor was reading a rather worrying   
  
elevated rate.  
  
"Well, Agent Mulder. Here we are again."  
  
"Where's Scully?" Mulder asked weakly. "Need her."   
  
He seemed to be having a little difficulty breathing   
  
and his lucidity appeared to be failing too.  
  
"She's coming in the morning, Mulder. She needs to   
  
get a good night's sleep," Skinner explained gently.  
  
"What happened? How did I get here? You're sure   
  
Scully's not hurt?"  
  
"She's fine, Mulder. You've both been ill. Don't   
  
you remember?" Skinner was a bit taken aback at his   
  
agent's confused condition.  
  
"Um, not sure. Feel sick though. So cold," he   
  
shivered. "Can I have a blanket?"  
  
Skinner looked to the nurse who was writing in   
  
Mulder's chart. "Mr. Mulder, remember I told you   
  
that you have a very high fever? We need to cool you   
  
down, not warm you up."  
  
"I'll just get it myself," he decided, attempting to   
  
get up.   
  
"Easy, Mulder!" Skinner warned, gently pushing him   
  
back. He noted with alarm that Mulder's monitor was   
  
starting to sound most unhappy at the exertion he was   
  
creating by his movements.  
  
"Mr. Mulder, you need to stay in bed or else we'll   
  
have to use restraints. Do you understand?"  
  
"Uh-huh, but I'm so cold." He sounded almost like a   
  
little boy as he tried to curl up into a tight ball.  
  
"We're trying to make you more comfortable, Mr.   
  
Mulder. I just put some nice medicine in your IV.   
  
It should start to make you feel better pretty soon."  
  
"Just want to get warm," he mumbled as he dozed off.  
  
"The doctor ordered a sedative," the nurse explained.   
  
"His temp is close to 105. We're going to give him a   
  
tepid bath now and try to keep him as comfortable as   
  
possible while they get his room ready upstairs."  
  
The doctor breezed into the room. "I'm Doctor   
  
Kensington." He offered his hand to Skinner  
  
"Walter Skinner. I'm Agent Mulder's supervisor,"   
  
Skinner informed him as they shook hands.  
  
"We're going to get some lab work done here in the ER   
  
and then we'll be sending him upstairs as soon as   
  
they're ready for him."  
  
"Any idea what we might be dealing with?"  
  
"Dr. Lamas suspects a kidney infection, and my   
  
preliminary exam agrees with that. We're going to   
  
insert a catheter, get a urine sample and take some   
  
blood for a complete work-up. After we get the   
  
results we'll know a little more about how to treat   
  
him."  
  
"I see."  
  
"He's pretty sick right now. We're going to work on   
  
getting his temperature down quite aggressively too.   
  
Will you be staying with him?"  
  
"For a few hours at least."  
  
The doctor gave Skinner a knowing look and shuffled   
  
his feet as he spoke again quietly. "He'll need   
  
someone with him until his fever is more manageable,   
  
otherwise we'll have to put him in restraints. From   
  
what Dr. Lamas indicated, the hotel will be picking   
  
up the tab on this, so I could call in a private duty   
  
nurse if you like."  
  
"No, I'd rather stay. He needs someone he knows."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
Skinner crossed his arms over his chest. "Exactly   
  
how sick is he? I mean will he recover quickly once   
  
you find the correct treatment, or will this be a   
  
long, involved recuperation?"  
  
"Mr. Skinner, right now he's in serious condition.   
  
His recovery will depend on a lot of factors, but   
  
let's hope for the best right now."  
  
"Which would be?"  
  
"That he'll be up and around in a few days. Plan on   
  
a minimum 48-hour hospitalization. Now, if you'll   
  
excuse me, I'll get his orders written and see about   
  
getting him upstairs. Dr. Lamas did request a deluxe   
  
private room, so you should be fairly comfortable."  
  
"Thank you, Doctor."  
  
As he left, the nurse prepared to insert the   
  
catheter. He grinned to himself. He knew that   
  
Mulder would really hate that. He wished for the   
  
umpteenth time that Scully was there in his place.   
  
No prizes for guessing whom Mulder would rather have   
  
holding his hand about now.  
  
"I guess you'll want me to leave?" Skinner   
  
questioned, hoping that she would say yes.  
  
"No, it's all right. You can stay. He might feel a   
  
little more comfortable with a friend here."  
  
Skinner grimaced as she inserted the tube. Mulder   
  
stirred and whispered, "Scully, wait until I feel   
  
better," then dozed off again.  
  
That gave Skinner some food for thought. He grinned   
  
widely, sheepishly looking anywhere but at his agent,   
  
and wondered how much was in the office pool at this   
  
point.   
  
The nurse busied herself with recording the supplies   
  
used and keeping an eye on the monitors. "Who's   
  
Scully?"  
  
"She's his partner at the F.B.I. and probably the   
  
best friend he has."  
  
"Sounds like it might be a little more intimate than   
  
that," the nurse grinned. She winked and her whole   
  
face lit up. Skinner grinned back.  
  
"For right now, that's still a matter of   
  
speculation."  
  
"Someone should be here soon to take him to his room.   
  
Because of his high temperature, Dr. Kensington has   
  
requested that I remain here until the transfer. My   
  
name is Karen Bower," she said offering her hand.  
  
"Walter Skinner," he answered as he shook her hand.  
  
"How long have you two worked together?"  
  
"Around 6 and a half years, give or take a month or   
  
two."  
  
"Working for the F.B.I. must be a very exciting job."  
  
"It has its moments, but it's also a lot of paper   
  
work, continuing education and management headaches."  
  
"Sounds very similar to nursing," she grinned.  
  
"Are you in a supervisory position also?"  
  
"Yes, I am. So, what brings you to Miami, Mr.   
  
Skinner?"  
  
"Walter, please."  
  
"If you'll call me Karen."  
  
"Well, Karen, it's one of those continuing education   
  
opportunities I was referring to. Agents Mulder and   
  
Scully were here to assist me and were felled by food   
  
poisoning. While Agent Scully is recovering nicely,   
  
Agent Mulder has been quite ill."  
  
"Walter, let me assure you that Mr. Mulder will   
  
receive the best of care here."  
  
"If everyone is as nice as you, Agent Mulder might   
  
actually behave himself."  
  
She gave him a knowing smile. "Well, I happen to   
  
think we have an excellent staff."  
  
Mulder moaned. "Can someone turn up the heat? Damn   
  
it to hell! Don't tell me I forgot to pay that bill   
  
again!"  
  
"He's really out of it," Skinner chuckled.  
  
"Poor thing," Karen sympathized as she began running   
  
a basin of lukewarm water. "Well, Mr. Mulder, let's   
  
see if we can make you feel a little better."   
  
Skinner was quickly at her side. "Here, let me carry   
  
that for you."  
  
"Thank you. Let me get his temp again before I start   
  
bathing him." After a few seconds she looked at the   
  
readout on the aural thermometer. "105.2. He's hot   
  
as a firecracker. They'll probably put him on a   
  
cooling blanket upstairs."   
  
She began to gently bathe Mulder's face. When she   
  
finished there, she untied his gown and folded it   
  
down around his waist, baring his upper torso. She   
  
carefully bathed his chest and arms while he   
  
continued to shiver violently, muttering   
  
unintelligibly all the while.  
  
"Are you sure you couldn't at least give him a   
  
sheet?" Skinner felt sorry for his agent and wanted   
  
him to be comfortable.  
  
"Walter, I wish I could, but his temperature is   
  
dangerously high. He could go into febrile   
  
convulsions, lapse into a coma, or suffer permanent   
  
brain damage."  
  
"Stop! Too cold!" Mulder complained loudly, trying   
  
to push her hand away.  
  
"Mulder, calm down." Skinner moved closer to the   
  
gurney. "She's only trying to help."  
  
"Stop it now! I'm freezing my balls off!"  
  
"Mulder, I know you're uncomfortable, but if you   
  
don't cooperate they will put you in restraints."  
  
"Where's Scully? She'll give me a blanket."  
  
"Mulder, remember Scully has been ill too. She's   
  
resting at the hotel," Skinner urgently explained   
  
again as Karen continued to bathe a restless Mulder.  
  
"She's sick? Got to go to her." He made an effort   
  
to rise and Skinner held him down with one large hand   
  
on his chest.  
  
"Mulder, she's feeling much better. She'll be here   
  
to stay with you in the morning."  
  
"Skinner, what's wrong with me? Why do I feel so   
  
sick?" Tears began to form in his eyes and he   
  
angrily wiped them away. Karen grabbed both of his   
  
hands.  
  
"Mr. Mulder, you have a high fever. You've had food   
  
poisoning and you just don't seem to be getting any   
  
better, but if you'll let us help you, we'll have you   
  
up and about in no time," Karen assured him.  
  
"'Kay. Stomach hurts."  
  
"Are you about to vomit?"  
  
"Don't know," he moaned. "Maybe."  
  
Karen grabbed an emesis bowl just in time as Mulder   
  
brought up mostly bile from his tortured stomach.  
  
"Sorry," he gasped, collapsing back onto the gurney.  
  
"That's all right, Mr. Mulder. Dr. Kensington left   
  
orders for some Phenergan if you needed it. I've got   
  
it right here in my pocket. I'm going to put it in   
  
your IV and it should start helping in a few   
  
minutes."  
  
"Hate being sick. Hate being cold. Need Scully."   
  
Mulder was panting with exhaustion, his monitor   
  
echoing his distress.  
  
"Mr. Mulder, don't you want to be feeling better when   
  
she arrives? She sounds like a wonderful person."  
  
"She is. I love her. Gotta tell her."  
  
Skinner grinned from ear to ear. Yes, he would   
  
definitely need to put in a call to Kimberly about   
  
the status of the inter-office pool.  
  
"Well, if you want to tell her, let's work on   
  
bringing your temp down," Karen smiled.  
  
"'Kay. What do I need to do?" Mulder asked, trying   
  
to concentrate despite the drugs and high fever.  
  
"You just lie there and think happy thoughts about   
  
Scully. Let us do all of the work, okay?"  
  
"Scully's the love of my life. So beautiful. Can't   
  
live without her." Mulder's last words were slurred   
  
as the drugs took over and he slid into an uneasy   
  
sleep.  
  
"Do you think he'll remember any of this?" Skinner   
  
chuckled.  
  
"I doubt it. Poor guy. He's really got it bad for   
  
this Scully. I'd like to meet her. She sounds   
  
pretty special."  
  
"She'll be here bright and early, giving orders and   
  
protecting him like a mother bear with her cub.   
  
She's an MD in addition to being a field agent."  
  
"Wow, really? Sounds like she has the same feelings   
  
for him."  
  
Skinner pushed his glasses up on his nose. It was   
  
all he could do not to grin like an idiot. "Yes, I   
  
would say the feeling is mutual. Say, if you have   
  
some time to spare, why don't you come up to Mulder's   
  
room after your shift is over and I'll make the   
  
introductions all around. Then we could stop for a   
  
cup of coffee before I have to go back to the   
  
conference."  
  
"Why, Walter, I'd love to." She flashed him a   
  
beguiling smile. Skinner grinned back.  
  
Their conversation was interrupted as two people from   
  
patient transport arrived to take Mulder to his room.   
  
Karen busied herself getting him ready and recording   
  
his chart notes. As Skinner followed Mulder out of   
  
the room, she handed him a piece of paper, folded in   
  
half. He quickly looked at it. It contained her   
  
name, address and phone number.  
  
"Thanks," he smiled shyly. "I'll see you later?"  
  
"Count on it. All right, let's get this poor patient   
  
to his room so he can get more comfortable," the   
  
nurse ordered. "Come on, Walter, I'll accompany you   
  
there."  
  
End Part 8 


	9. The Domino Effect Part 8

The Domino Effect-Part 8  
  
Headers and disclaimers in part 1  
  
The trip to the hospital was very hard on Mulder.   
  
Every time his body was racked with chills, his   
  
stomach muscles complained mightily. By the time the   
  
car pulled up to the emergency entrance, he was on   
  
the verge of losing consciousness. The transfer from   
  
the car to the gurney didn't even pull him from his   
  
stupor. Skinner looked on, growing more worried by   
  
the second.  
  
The attendants took him straight to an examining   
  
room, while Skinner was left to deal with the   
  
admitting process. The AD fervently wished Scully   
  
could have been there in his place. Mulder coped so   
  
much better when she was with him at times like this.  
  
By the time the AD was allowed into the examining   
  
room, Mulder's clothes had been replaced with a   
  
hospital gown, an IV had been inserted and he was   
  
hooked up to the standard monitoring equipment. He   
  
looked dreadful and it didn't take a doctor to note   
  
that his heart monitor was reading a rather worrying   
  
elevated rate.  
  
"Well, Agent Mulder. Here we are again."  
  
"Where's Scully?" Mulder asked weakly. "Need her."   
  
He seemed to be having a little difficulty breathing   
  
and his lucidity appeared to be failing too.  
  
"She's coming in the morning, Mulder. She needs to   
  
get a good night's sleep," Skinner explained gently.  
  
"What happened? How did I get here? You're sure   
  
Scully's not hurt?"  
  
"She's fine, Mulder. You've both been ill. Don't   
  
you remember?" Skinner was a bit taken aback at his   
  
agent's confused condition.  
  
"Um, not sure. Feel sick though. So cold," he   
  
shivered. "Can I have a blanket?"  
  
Skinner looked to the nurse who was writing in   
  
Mulder's chart. "Mr. Mulder, remember I told you   
  
that you have a very high fever? We need to cool you   
  
down, not warm you up."  
  
"I'll just get it myself," he decided, attempting to   
  
get up.   
  
"Easy, Mulder!" Skinner warned, gently pushing him   
  
back. He noted with alarm that Mulder's monitor was   
  
starting to sound most unhappy at the exertion he was   
  
creating by his movements.  
  
"Mr. Mulder, you need to stay in bed or else we'll   
  
have to use restraints. Do you understand?"  
  
"Uh-huh, but I'm so cold." He sounded almost like a   
  
little boy as he tried to curl up into a tight ball.  
  
"We're trying to make you more comfortable, Mr.   
  
Mulder. I just put some nice medicine in your IV.   
  
It should start to make you feel better pretty soon."  
  
"Just want to get warm," he mumbled as he dozed off.  
  
"The doctor ordered a sedative," the nurse explained.   
  
"His temp is close to 105. We're going to give him a   
  
tepid bath now and try to keep him as comfortable as   
  
possible while they get his room ready upstairs."  
  
The doctor breezed into the room. "I'm Doctor   
  
Kensington." He offered his hand to Skinner  
  
"Walter Skinner. I'm Agent Mulder's supervisor,"   
  
Skinner informed him as they shook hands.  
  
"We're going to get some lab work done here in the ER   
  
and then we'll be sending him upstairs as soon as   
  
they're ready for him."  
  
"Any idea what we might be dealing with?"  
  
"Dr. Lamas suspects a kidney infection, and my   
  
preliminary exam agrees with that. We're going to   
  
insert a catheter, get a urine sample and take some   
  
blood for a complete work-up. After we get the   
  
results we'll know a little more about how to treat   
  
him."  
  
"I see."  
  
"He's pretty sick right now. We're going to work on   
  
getting his temperature down quite aggressively too.   
  
Will you be staying with him?"  
  
"For a few hours at least."  
  
The doctor gave Skinner a knowing look and shuffled   
  
his feet as he spoke again quietly. "He'll need   
  
someone with him until his fever is more manageable,   
  
otherwise we'll have to put him in restraints. From   
  
what Dr. Lamas indicated, the hotel will be picking   
  
up the tab on this, so I could call in a private duty   
  
nurse if you like."  
  
"No, I'd rather stay. He needs someone he knows."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
Skinner crossed his arms over his chest. "Exactly   
  
how sick is he? I mean will he recover quickly once   
  
you find the correct treatment, or will this be a   
  
long, involved recuperation?"  
  
"Mr. Skinner, right now he's in serious condition.   
  
His recovery will depend on a lot of factors, but   
  
let's hope for the best right now."  
  
"Which would be?"  
  
"That he'll be up and around in a few days. Plan on   
  
a minimum 48-hour hospitalization. Now, if you'll   
  
excuse me, I'll get his orders written and see about   
  
getting him upstairs. Dr. Lamas did request a deluxe   
  
private room, so you should be fairly comfortable."  
  
"Thank you, Doctor."  
  
As he left, the nurse prepared to insert the   
  
catheter. He grinned to himself. He knew that   
  
Mulder would really hate that. He wished for the   
  
umpteenth time that Scully was there in his place.   
  
No prizes for guessing whom Mulder would rather have   
  
holding his hand about now.  
  
"I guess you'll want me to leave?" Skinner   
  
questioned, hoping that she would say yes.  
  
"No, it's all right. You can stay. He might feel a   
  
little more comfortable with a friend here."  
  
Skinner grimaced as she inserted the tube. Mulder   
  
stirred and whispered, "Scully, wait until I feel   
  
better," then dozed off again.  
  
That gave Skinner some food for thought. He grinned   
  
widely, sheepishly looking anywhere but at his agent,   
  
and wondered how much was in the office pool at this   
  
point.   
  
The nurse busied herself with recording the supplies   
  
used and keeping an eye on the monitors. "Who's   
  
Scully?"  
  
"She's his partner at the F.B.I. and probably the   
  
best friend he has."  
  
"Sounds like it might be a little more intimate than   
  
that," the nurse grinned. She winked and her whole   
  
face lit up. Skinner grinned back.  
  
"For right now, that's still a matter of   
  
speculation."  
  
"Someone should be here soon to take him to his room.   
  
Because of his high temperature, Dr. Kensington has   
  
requested that I remain here until the transfer. My   
  
name is Karen Bower," she said offering her hand.  
  
"Walter Skinner," he answered as he shook her hand.  
  
"How long have you two worked together?"  
  
"Around 6 and a half years, give or take a month or   
  
two."  
  
"Working for the F.B.I. must be a very exciting job."  
  
"It has its moments, but it's also a lot of paper   
  
work, continuing education and management headaches."  
  
"Sounds very similar to nursing," she grinned.  
  
"Are you in a supervisory position also?"  
  
"Yes, I am. So, what brings you to Miami, Mr.   
  
Skinner?"  
  
"Walter, please."  
  
"If you'll call me Karen."  
  
"Well, Karen, it's one of those continuing education   
  
opportunities I was referring to. Agents Mulder and   
  
Scully were here to assist me and were felled by food   
  
poisoning. While Agent Scully is recovering nicely,   
  
Agent Mulder has been quite ill."  
  
"Walter, let me assure you that Mr. Mulder will   
  
receive the best of care here."  
  
"If everyone is as nice as you, Agent Mulder might   
  
actually behave himself."  
  
She gave him a knowing smile. "Well, I happen to   
  
think we have an excellent staff."  
  
Mulder moaned. "Can someone turn up the heat? Damn   
  
it to hell! Don't tell me I forgot to pay that bill   
  
again!"  
  
"He's really out of it," Skinner chuckled.  
  
"Poor thing," Karen sympathized as she began running   
  
a basin of lukewarm water. "Well, Mr. Mulder, let's   
  
see if we can make you feel a little better."   
  
Skinner was quickly at her side. "Here, let me carry   
  
that for you."  
  
"Thank you. Let me get his temp again before I start   
  
bathing him." After a few seconds she looked at the   
  
readout on the aural thermometer. "105.2. He's hot   
  
as a firecracker. They'll probably put him on a   
  
cooling blanket upstairs."   
  
She began to gently bathe Mulder's face. When she   
  
finished there, she untied his gown and folded it   
  
down around his waist, baring his upper torso. She   
  
carefully bathed his chest and arms while he   
  
continued to shiver violently, muttering   
  
unintelligibly all the while.  
  
"Are you sure you couldn't at least give him a   
  
sheet?" Skinner felt sorry for his agent and wanted   
  
him to be comfortable.  
  
"Walter, I wish I could, but his temperature is   
  
dangerously high. He could go into febrile   
  
convulsions, lapse into a coma, or suffer permanent   
  
brain damage."  
  
"Stop! Too cold!" Mulder complained loudly, trying   
  
to push her hand away.  
  
"Mulder, calm down." Skinner moved closer to the   
  
gurney. "She's only trying to help."  
  
"Stop it now! I'm freezing my balls off!"  
  
"Mulder, I know you're uncomfortable, but if you   
  
don't cooperate they will put you in restraints."  
  
"Where's Scully? She'll give me a blanket."  
  
"Mulder, remember Scully has been ill too. She's   
  
resting at the hotel," Skinner urgently explained   
  
again as Karen continued to bathe a restless Mulder.  
  
"She's sick? Got to go to her." He made an effort   
  
to rise and Skinner held him down with one large hand   
  
on his chest.  
  
"Mulder, she's feeling much better. She'll be here   
  
to stay with you in the morning."  
  
"Skinner, what's wrong with me? Why do I feel so   
  
sick?" Tears began to form in his eyes and he   
  
angrily wiped them away. Karen grabbed both of his   
  
hands.  
  
"Mr. Mulder, you have a high fever. You've had food   
  
poisoning and you just don't seem to be getting any   
  
better, but if you'll let us help you, we'll have you   
  
up and about in no time," Karen assured him.  
  
"'Kay. Stomach hurts."  
  
"Are you about to vomit?"  
  
"Don't know," he moaned. "Maybe."  
  
Karen grabbed an emesis bowl just in time as Mulder   
  
brought up mostly bile from his tortured stomach.  
  
"Sorry," he gasped, collapsing back onto the gurney.  
  
"That's all right, Mr. Mulder. Dr. Kensington left   
  
orders for some Phenergan if you needed it. I've got   
  
it right here in my pocket. I'm going to put it in   
  
your IV and it should start helping in a few   
  
minutes."  
  
"Hate being sick. Hate being cold. Need Scully."   
  
Mulder was panting with exhaustion, his monitor   
  
echoing his distress.  
  
"Mr. Mulder, don't you want to be feeling better when   
  
she arrives? She sounds like a wonderful person."  
  
"She is. I love her. Gotta tell her."  
  
Skinner grinned from ear to ear. Yes, he would   
  
definitely need to put in a call to Kimberly about   
  
the status of the inter-office pool.  
  
"Well, if you want to tell her, let's work on   
  
bringing your temp down," Karen smiled.  
  
"'Kay. What do I need to do?" Mulder asked, trying   
  
to concentrate despite the drugs and high fever.  
  
"You just lie there and think happy thoughts about   
  
Scully. Let us do all of the work, okay?"  
  
"Scully's the love of my life. So beautiful. Can't   
  
live without her." Mulder's last words were slurred   
  
as the drugs took over and he slid into an uneasy   
  
sleep.  
  
"Do you think he'll remember any of this?" Skinner   
  
chuckled.  
  
"I doubt it. Poor guy. He's really got it bad for   
  
this Scully. I'd like to meet her. She sounds   
  
pretty special."  
  
"She'll be here bright and early, giving orders and   
  
protecting him like a mother bear with her cub.   
  
She's an MD in addition to being a field agent."  
  
"Wow, really? Sounds like she has the same feelings   
  
for him."  
  
Skinner pushed his glasses up on his nose. It was   
  
all he could do not to grin like an idiot. "Yes, I   
  
would say the feeling is mutual. Say, if you have   
  
some time to spare, why don't you come up to Mulder's   
  
room after your shift is over and I'll make the   
  
introductions all around. Then we could stop for a   
  
cup of coffee before I have to go back to the   
  
conference."  
  
"Why, Walter, I'd love to." She flashed him a   
  
beguiling smile. Skinner grinned back.  
  
Their conversation was interrupted as two people from   
  
patient transport arrived to take Mulder to his room.   
  
Karen busied herself getting him ready and recording   
  
his chart notes. As Skinner followed Mulder out of   
  
the room, she handed him a piece of paper, folded in   
  
half. He quickly looked at it. It contained her   
  
name, address and phone number.  
  
"Thanks," he smiled shyly. "I'll see you later?"  
  
"Count on it. All right, let's get this poor patient   
  
to his room so he can get more comfortable," the   
  
nurse ordered. "Come on, Walter, I'll accompany you   
  
there."  
  
End Part 8 


	10. The Domino Effect Part 9

The Domino Effect-Part 9  
  
Headers and Disclaimers in part 1  
  
After arriving in Mulder's room, Skinner called   
  
Scully to fill her in on her partner's condition and   
  
to ask her to notify the seminar participants that   
  
there would be a two-hour delay in the start time.   
  
That would give him enough time to meet Karen for a   
  
cup of coffee and get back to the hotel for a quick   
  
shower.  
  
He turned his attention back to Mulder who was   
  
protesting the use of the cooling blanket, among   
  
other things. Mulder wasn't too happy with life in   
  
general at the moment, and was loudly making his   
  
demands known. He wanted the damned Foley out, along   
  
with the oxygen he was receiving by nasal cannula.   
  
He had already told them in no uncertain terms where   
  
they could put the cooling blanket, and he was   
  
threatening to remove his IV.  
  
"Mulder, calm down!" Skinner ordered.  
  
"Why isn't Scully here? You told me she would be   
  
here."  
  
"I just talked to her. She'll be here after she gets   
  
some sleep," Skinner explained. "You've got to calm   
  
down or they will be forced to put you in restraints.   
  
Scully won't be happy is she gets here and sees you   
  
tied down."  
  
"She'll be pissed at me. Don't want that." He   
  
panted, eyes seeming unable to focus.  
  
"Good. All you need to do is relax and let these   
  
people do their jobs."  
  
"All I want is a damned blanket. Is that too much to   
  
ask?"  
  
"Mr. Mulder, I'm Nita Ricardo. I'm going to be   
  
taking care of you until 7AM. I have a deal to make   
  
with you."  
  
"Deal?" Mulder asked warily.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Mulder. When your temperature drops to   
  
100, I'll get you a nice, warm blanket."  
  
"Promise?" he asked pitifully.  
  
"Yes, I promise. I'll take it right out of the   
  
warmer and bring it to you. Deal?"  
  
"Yeah, deal. I'm tired."  
  
"I'll bet you are. I need to get your vitals and get   
  
you set up with the cooling blanket. Dr. Kensington   
  
said you could have some more medicine to help you   
  
sleep, so I'm going to put that in your IV now."  
  
"Okay," Mulder agreed, closing his eyes and   
  
shivering.  
  
"Hang in there, Mulder," Skinner said as he stood by,   
  
wanting to help but not really knowing what to do.  
  
"Trying." He wrapped his arms around his chest in an   
  
attempt to stop the chills. "Let me sleep."  
  
"You go ahead, Mr. Mulder. I'll only wake you up of   
  
something important comes up," Nita assured him.  
  
"Good. Leave me alone," he sighed as he dozed off.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Ricardo. I think he's been sick for   
  
so long that he's lost what little patience he had,"   
  
Skinner said apologetically.  
  
"The high fever is making him cranky. It's okay.   
  
I've seen worse."  
  
"Will you really give him a blanket?"  
  
"Sure, if he still wants it. By the time his fever   
  
breaks, I'm afraid the last thing he will want is a   
  
blanket."  
  
"Very sneaky."  
  
"Well, whatever works. His temp is still way up   
  
there," she informed him "105.2." She whistled as   
  
she considered that, shaking her dark head.  
  
"What can I do?"  
  
"For right now, just keep him from pulling anything   
  
out if he gets restless."  
  
"Okay, I'll try."  
  
"I'll be checking in every 15 minutes or so, but   
  
please feel free to call me if you're concerned or   
  
have any questions."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You can pull the couch out to make a bed. I'll   
  
bring you some linens when I come back."  
  
"I hadn't planned on sleeping."  
  
"Well, you never know. If Mr. Mulder's fever breaks,   
  
you might get a chance to catch a few winks," the   
  
nurse said.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you again," Skinner   
  
acknowledged.  
  
"See you in 15 minutes then," the nurse said as she   
  
exited, closing the door softly behind her.  
  
The AD stood beside Mulder's bed and observed him as   
  
he slept. He appeared to be resting comfortably for   
  
the time being. Once again he was forced to wonder   
  
why this one man never seemed to catch a break. It   
  
appeared that almost his entire life had consisted of   
  
dealing with one crisis after the other. Scully   
  
seemed to be the one bright spot in his miserable   
  
existence.  
  
His mind began to think about Mulder and Scully's   
  
relationship. The big question was what kind of   
  
relationship did they have? They had become friends   
  
almost immediately. Everyone knew that the bond of   
  
friendship was so strong between them that it was   
  
rare to think of one without the other.  
  
Many had speculated, sometimes rather crudely, that   
  
they had long ago gone beyond friendship and had   
  
become lovers. Skinner wasn't sure they had taken   
  
that step yet, but from what he'd observed lately, if   
  
the two friends weren't lovers yet, they weren't far   
  
from it.  
  
That brought about another question. As their   
  
immediate supervisor, what should he do? Should he   
  
take them aside one by one and advise them to watch   
  
their backs?  
  
No, he couldn't see himself doing that. He had to   
  
admit to himself that he was all in favor of their   
  
relationship. Even as they grew closer, their work   
  
was still top-notch. No complaints in that category.  
  
Skinner turned away from the sick man, determined to   
  
do the same thing with their burgeoning relationship.   
  
Yes, he decided, the best course of action would be   
  
to just turn his back and ignore the whole thing. He   
  
wouldn't become involved unless forced into it by   
  
some unforeseen problem in the future.  
  
He settled down on the recliner beside Mulder's bed   
  
hoping that his agent would have a smooth course in   
  
getting over this illness so that he and Scully could   
  
have some quality time to concentrate on their   
  
personal relationship. Skinner began to think of   
  
ways to give them the time they needed. He was so   
  
deep in thought that he was startled when nurse Nita   
  
Ricardo came back in, bringing the linens for the   
  
sofa bed.  
  
"Sorry, Mr. Skinner," she grinned, putting the linens   
  
on the sofa. "How's Mr. Mulder?"  
  
"He's been sleeping peacefully." Thank God, he   
  
thought to himself.  
  
"Great! That's what he needs more than anything   
  
right now. I'm just going to take his temperature   
  
again, then I'll leave you alone for another 15   
  
minutes."  
  
"No, problem, Ms. Ricardo. I was just sitting and   
  
thinking."  
  
"I imagine your line of work gives you plenty to   
  
think about," the nurse ventured.  
  
"You have no idea," Skinner sighed.  
  
"All right. All finished. A little better. His   
  
temp's down to 104. If he keeps this up I may have   
  
to come up with that blanket," she laughed.  
  
"Well, let's hope you do."  
  
"See you in 15," she promised and was out the door.  
  
"Come on, Mulder. Keep up the good work," Skinner   
  
encouraged softly.  
  
Mulder moaned and rolled awkwardly onto his left   
  
side, facing Skinner. "You say something?" he asked   
  
sleepily, opening one eye.  
  
"Yeah, your temperature is down a little. Good   
  
going."  
  
"Still cold," he muttered closing his eye.  
  
"Go back to sleep, Mulder."  
  
Skinner didn't get an answer as Mulder began to snore   
  
softly.  
  
Nurse Ricardo was back right on schedule carrying a   
  
small bag of IV solution with an orange sticker on   
  
it. "The infectious disease doctor that was   
  
consulted suggested an additional antibiotic, so I'm   
  
going to hang it and take Mr. Mulder's temp again.   
  
Is everything still going okay?"  
  
"Yes, he was awake for a few seconds, but went right   
  
back to sleep."  
  
"All right. I'll make a note of that. His temp is   
  
now down to 103.4."  
  
"That's good news."  
  
"Yes, it is. He's beginning to perspire so I'm going   
  
to get a washcloth and wipe off his face. You might   
  
want to wipe him down from time to time. Try to keep   
  
him as comfortable as possible."  
  
"Okay, I will."  
  
"Good," she agreed, going into the bathroom and   
  
coming out with a basin of water, a washcloth and   
  
towel. "I'm just going to wash his face right now,   
  
but if he becomes really uncomfortable, you can pull   
  
his gown down and wipe his chest and back."  
  
"All right," Skinner agreed hesitantly.  
  
"You'll do fine," the nurse grinned, patting him on   
  
the back. "I'll be back in 15 minutes. Call me if   
  
you need me."  
  
Skinner stood beside Mulder's bed, observing him. In   
  
what seemed like no time, the younger man was covered   
  
in a sheen of perspiration. The AD wrung out the   
  
washcloth and wiped Mulder's face. He moaned in   
  
response and tried to shift his position, only to be   
  
stopped by his painful muscles. His gowm was   
  
drenched in sweat.  
  
Skinner decided that he needed to untie Mulder's gown   
  
and at least make an attempt to make the sick agent   
  
feel a little more comfortable. He bathed him   
  
gently, gingerly dabbing at his fevered skin, glad   
  
that no one was present to see his awkward   
  
ministrations.  
  
He finished rinsing out the washcloth and turned back   
  
to dry Mulder's back and chest. He was startled to   
  
find Mulder watching him.  
  
"Having fun?" Mulder asked sleepily.  
  
"Are you?" Skinner countered as he began to dry him   
  
off.  
  
"Tons."  
  
"How are you feeling?" Skinner asked as he retied   
  
Mulder's gown.  
  
"Surprisingly hot."  
  
"Your temperature is coming down quite well," Skinner   
  
explained.  
  
"Don't know what's worse, freezing or sweating,"   
  
Mulder sighed. "Still tired."  
  
"Go back to sleep. You need the rest to heal"  
  
"Why don't you go back to the hotel, sir?"  
  
"Can't, Mulder. I promised Scully I'd stay with you   
  
until she gets here at 7:00."  
  
"I won't hold you to that."  
  
"No?" he chuckled. "You might not, but Scully will."  
  
"Sorry sir, you're right," Mulder grinned as he wiped   
  
a rivulet of sweat from his forehead.  
  
Skinner leaned over with the cloth and wiped Mulder's   
  
face again. "Better?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
"Try to get some more sleep, Mulder."  
  
"You too, sir."  
  
"I will after the nurse checks your temperature   
  
again," Skinner assured him.  
  
Mulder nodded his understanding and closed his eyes.  
  
As Skinner rinsed the washcloth, he noticed that   
  
Mulder's gown was already soaked through and wondered   
  
what he should do about it. Fortunately the nurse   
  
came in for a temperature check just then.  
  
"How's he doing?"  
  
"As you predicted, now he's hot."  
  
"Actually that's good. Let me get his temp and then   
  
I'll take off that wet gown and cover him with a   
  
sheet. There's no sense in getting him another gown   
  
until his temperature stabilizes."  
  
She inserted the thermometer in his ear and looked at   
  
the readout as she ejected the cover.  
  
"It's still coming down. 102.5," she announced.   
  
"I'll be right back with that sheet."  
  
Nurse Ricardo returned with the sheet, and then   
  
spread it over her patient, before tucking it in at   
  
the foot of the bed. As she was loosening the ties   
  
of his gown, Mulder opened his eyes.  
  
"Well, hello, Mr. Mulder. I'm just trying to make   
  
you more comfortable." She finished untying the   
  
gown, pulling it down and unsnapping the sleeve over   
  
his IV. With one swift yank, the wet garment was   
  
removed.  
  
"I think we'll just leave that off for a while."  
  
"Okay," Mulder said uncertainly. "Thirsty."  
  
"I'll bet you are," the nurse smiled as she poured a   
  
cup of water. "Let me get a straw for you and we'll   
  
be all set. Just take a few sips. If that stays   
  
down okay, you can have some more."  
  
She held the water while Mulder sipped greedily.   
  
After two long sips he stopped. "That was good."  
  
"Well, let's wait a few minutes before you try any   
  
more."  
  
Mulder nodded his agreement.  
  
"Are you still feeling cold?"  
  
"No, I'm feeling rather warm now."  
  
"That's good news, Mr. Mulder. That's because your   
  
temperature is going down."  
  
"Can I go home now?" Skinner suppressed a grin at   
  
the pleading in his sick agent's voice.  
  
"Oh, I don't think you're anyway near ready for that   
  
just yet. Let's give it a couple of days at least,"   
  
the nurse smiled.  
  
"More water?"  
  
"All right. You can have two more sips, then you can   
  
have as many ice chips as you want."  
  
"Only two?"  
  
"Uh-huh. You need to take it easy on your poor   
  
stomach."  
  
"Listen to her, Mulder," Skinner advised. "You don't   
  
want to strain those stomach muscles any more."  
  
"What's wrong with your stomach muscles, Mr. Mulder?"   
  
The nurse gave him a thoughtful look.  
  
"Sore from too much vomiting," Mulder supplied as he   
  
finished his last sip of water. "Thanks."  
  
"You're welcome," the nurse answered, looking into   
  
the water pitcher. "Looks like you could use some   
  
more ice."  
  
"If you'll give me directions, I'll be glad to go and   
  
fill the pitcher," skinner volunteered.  
  
"Right next to the nurse's station. You can't miss   
  
it," she answered, handing him the pitcher.  
  
When Skinner returned, the nurse was waiting for hi   
  
at the door.  
  
"Mr. Mulder has gone back to sleep. He expressed   
  
some concern that you were missing out on your sleep.   
  
He said something about a seminar that you had to   
  
lead. I promised him I would try to talk you into   
  
catching a few winks."  
  
"Thank you, Ms. Ricardo, but I'd rather keep an eye   
  
on him for a while longer. I feel kind of   
  
responsible for him right now with his partner also   
  
recovering from food poisoning. She would normally   
  
be here in my place. She is much better at dealing   
  
with a sick Mulder than I am."  
  
"He knew you'd say that," she laughed. "Since his   
  
temperature is going down, I won't be back for   
  
another half hour unless you need me. I pulled the   
  
sofa bed out and put a sheet, pillow and blanket on   
  
for you. I'm afraid Mr. Mulder won't rest well   
  
unless you try to get some sleep too."  
  
"You're probably right. I'll lie down, but I won't   
  
promise that I'll sleep."  
  
"Suit yourself, Mr. Skinner. Is there anything I can   
  
do for either of you before I leave?"  
  
"No, I think we're set. Thank you for being so   
  
kind."  
  
"It's just part of my job. See you in around 30   
  
minutes."  
  
Skinner put the pitcher on the tray table and pushed   
  
it where Mulder could reach it easily. His charge   
  
was sleeping soundly, so he took off his glasses and   
  
collapsed on the bed, rubbing his tired eyes. He was   
  
asleep within minutes.  
  
Both men slept through the nurse's next visit. After   
  
taking her patient's temperature she pulled down the   
  
sheet to his waist, gently wiping the perspiration   
  
from his upper body, checked his IV, adjusted the   
  
bedclothes and left quietly.  
  
Sometime later, the AD was awakened by Mulder's   
  
groans. He quickly put his glasses on and made his   
  
way to his agent's bedside. He observed the heavy   
  
perspiration coating the man's body. The sheet had   
  
been kicked aside, exposing Mulder's nude body to the   
  
cooler air. Skinner pulled up the sheet then grabbed   
  
the wet washcloth and began to wipe his face.  
  
Mulder opened his eyes.  
  
"How're you doing, Mulder?"  
  
"Okay," he answered weakly.  
  
"I don't believe that for a minute."  
  
"Can't get anything past you."  
  
"That's right. So, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Back hurts," Mulder gasped, gripping the side rail   
  
so tightly that his knuckles turned white. "Hurts   
  
bad."  
  
"Okay, hang in there while I get the nurse."  
  
The older man reached over to push the call button   
  
requesting pain medication for his charge. In a few   
  
minutes the nurse arrived.  
  
"So, what's going on here?"  
  
"Mulder woke up with considerable pain in his back,"   
  
Skinner explained.  
  
"When did this start, Mr. Mulder?"  
  
"About 10 minutes ago, I think. It's getting worse.   
  
Please! Give me a shot! Knock me out! Shoot me!   
  
Just make it stop!" he pleaded, writhing under the   
  
sheet. His face was screwed up in agony. Skinner   
  
looked on, alarmed by this new turn of events.  
  
"Okay, I will, but I need to ask you some questions   
  
first. Is it hurting on one side or both?"  
  
"Right side. Oh, shit! It hurts so bad!"  
  
"All right, Mr. Mulder. I've got some pain   
  
medication for you. I'm going to put it in your IV.   
  
It should work pretty fast. Here you go." The nurse   
  
slowly injected the painkiller into one of the IV   
  
ports.  
  
"Oh, shit! Gonna be sick!" he exclaimed and   
  
proceeded to expel the little bit of water he'd   
  
managed to get down earlier all over his chest.  
  
Nurse Ricardo fumbled for the emesis bowl stored in   
  
the nightstand. By the time she got it under   
  
Mulder's chin, he was having dry heaves. When the   
  
retching stopped, Mulder collapsed onto his pillow,   
  
exhausted, chest heaving. "Sorry about that," he   
  
apologized once he got his breath back. "Unnh!"  
  
"Mulder?"  
  
"Another pain. Bad!"  
  
The nurse turned up the oxygen flow up a notch. "I   
  
know this sounds impossible, Mr. Mulder, but try to   
  
relax. I'm going to get someone to clean you up and   
  
change your bed while I put in a page to the on-call   
  
physician. I'll be right back as soon as I get   
  
through to him. Let me take your temp before I go,   
  
though."  
  
When she finished she shook her head. "It's 103."  
  
Skinner looked surprised while Mulder appeared   
  
oblivious to the whole thing, able to concentrate   
  
only on the pain tearing through his back.  
  
"I'll be right back."  
  
By the time she returned, Mulder had been cleaned up   
  
and his bedclothes changed. "The doctor should be   
  
here in a few minutes. Did the medication help any,   
  
Mr. Mulder?"  
  
"Not much," he answered through gritted teeth. "Call   
  
Scully. Need to talk to her."  
  
"I was just getting ready to do that, Mulder,   
  
Skinner told him, dreading the phone call.  
  
"That won't be necessary," a familiar voice said from   
  
the doorway.  
  
End Part 9 


	11. The domino Effect Part 10

The Domino Effect-Part 10  
  
Headers and disclaimers in Part 1  
  
Skinner swung around, surprised to see Scully. "What   
  
are you doing here?"  
  
"I can't explain it, but I just knew that I should be   
  
here. Guess that feeling was accurate." She quickly   
  
made her way to Mulder's bedside. "What's going on,   
  
partner?"  
  
"Back hurts really bad."  
  
"When did this start?"  
  
"About 15 minutes ago."  
  
"Any other symptoms?"  
  
"Vomiting, temp's back up," the nurse answered. "The   
  
doctor on call should be here any minute."  
  
"Scully, what's wrong with me?" Mulder gasped, trying   
  
to fight the pain. Even the drugs in his system   
  
weren't enough to disguise the fear that shone   
  
through his eyes.  
  
"I'm not sure, Mulder, but we're going to find out."   
  
She turned around to face the nurse. "Have you given   
  
him anything for pain?" Her fingers were running   
  
through Mulder's sweat soaked hair, soothing him.  
  
"Demerol."  
  
"How long ago?"  
  
"About five minutes, Scully," Skinner supplied.  
  
"Hello," a voice greeted from the doorway. "I'm Dr.   
  
Southard."  
  
"Come in, doctor," Nita invited.  
  
Seeing how crowded the room was getting, Skinner made   
  
a decision. "I'm going to wait outside."  
  
"All right, sir. I'll fill you in when we know   
  
something." Scully didn't bother to look at him, so   
  
intent was she in trying to soothe her partner's   
  
suffering.  
  
Skinner left the room and leaned against the wall.   
  
To say that he was concerned would be an   
  
understatement. "How much more can he take?" he   
  
wondered, hoping that for once it would turn out to   
  
be something minor.  
  
Who was he kidding? Mulder and minor complications   
  
didn't go hand-in-hand. He just hoped that they   
  
could figure out the problem, treat it and get the   
  
poor man back on his feet as soon as possible. His   
  
thoughts were interrupted by a gentle touch on his   
  
arm.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Yes, Scully? Do you have any idea what's wrong with   
  
him?"  
  
"Well, he has all of the symptoms of a kidney stone."  
  
"That would explain the pain."  
  
"Yes, it would. The doctor is scheduling him for   
  
some diagnostic procedures ASAP. We should know more   
  
then."  
  
"And what do we do in the meantime?"  
  
"The doctor has ordered some additional pain   
  
medication which will hopefully give him some   
  
relief."  
  
"And if it does turn out to be a kidney stone?"  
  
"Depending on its size and location, it will either   
  
pass or some sort of intervention will be scheduled."  
  
"Intervention as in surgery?" Skinner shuddered at   
  
the thought of Mulder having to go through a major   
  
operation as ill as he already was.  
  
"Probably not. The most often used procedure is to   
  
break them up and let the smaller pieces pass."  
  
"Good. I'd hate for him to undergo surgery in   
  
addition to all he's already been through."  
  
"Remember that this is still a preliminary diagnosis.   
  
We won't know anything definite until the test   
  
results are back. Why don't you go back to the hotel   
  
and try to get a few hours of sleep, sir? I intend   
  
to stay here with him."  
  
"I think I'll stick around for a few more hours. I'm   
  
meeting someone for coffee at around 7," he   
  
explained. "And this night is pretty well shot   
  
anyway."  
  
"All right, sir."  
  
"I think I'll go downstairs for some coffee. Could I   
  
bring you anything?"  
  
"Some hot tea would be nice."  
  
"All right, one hot tea it is, then. I'll be back   
  
soon. Don't hesitate to page me if you need me."  
  
"I think we have everything under control for the   
  
moment. I'm going to sit with Mulder, then."  
  
As she turned to go back in the room Skinner caught   
  
her hand. "Scully, I meant what I said earlier. You   
  
won't be helping Mulder any of you make yourself sick   
  
again. He's worried about you as it is."  
  
"I'm fine, sir," Scully assured him.  
  
"I'll have to trust you on that then, Scully."  
  
"Yes, sir. You will."  
  
Scully went back to Mulder's room. The nurse was   
  
injecting the additional pain medication as she   
  
arrived back at his bedside.  
  
"We'll let you know as soon as we hear about those   
  
tests, Mr. Mulder."  
  
He nodded his understanding while she deposited the   
  
used syringe and needle in the sharps container on   
  
her way out.  
  
"Well, Mulder, I must say that you're keeping things   
  
interesting on this trip." Scully smiled down at him   
  
reaching for his right hand.  
  
"Never a dull moment. You okay?" He squeezed her   
  
hand. "And how did you know I needed you so badly?"  
  
"For the last time, I'm fine and I just had a very   
  
strong feeling that I needed to come to the hospital.   
  
I really can't explain it."  
  
"And they call me Spooky," he tried to laugh but it   
  
brought on another spasm of pain. "I just worry   
  
about you," he managed to get out.  
  
"Well, stop worrying about me and concentrate on   
  
yourself. Is the additional medication helping?"  
  
"No, just made me woozy."  
  
"Perhaps it will make you sleepy enough to get some   
  
rest."  
  
"Scully, what's wrong with me? This is something   
  
more than the food poisoning isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it is, but we're not 100% sure what the problem   
  
is yet. We'll know more after the tests."  
  
"What kind of tests?"  
  
"An ultra sound and X-rays with some dye injected.   
  
You already have an IV, so it won't hurt." She   
  
reassured him when he winced.  
  
"Couldn't hurt any more than this." He tensed up as   
  
another pain tore through him.  
  
"Just try to relax, Mulder."  
  
"I'm glad you're here," Mulder intoned softly,   
  
rubbing his thumb across her knuckles. "I missed   
  
you."  
  
"Mulder, it's only been a couple of hours since we   
  
saw each other." Scully couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Doesn't matter. Even five minutes away from you is   
  
too long. I love you Scully."  
  
For once, Scully found herself at a loss for words.   
  
She had heard his declaration of love previously, and   
  
like this time he had been under the influence of   
  
some pretty heavy drugs. She stroked his cheek with   
  
the backs of her fingers, her eyes not leaving his.   
  
"Get some sleep, Mulder. I promise you that we will   
  
discuss this at length when you're better."  
  
"Okay, but can you just tell me if I have any reason   
  
to hope that you return my feelings?"  
  
"Yes, there is hope, Mulder. Now, close you eyes and   
  
rest.  
  
Mulder visibly relaxed, a huge grin on his face. The   
  
medication seemed to be helping.   
  
Suddenly, Mulder's body stiffened and though Scully   
  
didn't think it possible, he turned even paler.  
  
"Mulder?"  
  
"Scully, help!" he croaked.  
  
"Mulder, what is it?"  
  
"Pain, bad!"  
  
Scully reached over and pushed the call button. "I   
  
need some help in here!"  
  
Mulder was sitting up straight in bed, trying to keep   
  
from screaming in agony. Perspiration began dripping   
  
from his forehead, evidence of the intense pain and   
  
his effort to hold it in.  
  
"Mulder, talk to me. You're scaring me," Scully   
  
pleaded, holding onto his arms.  
  
At that point, Mulder could no longer hold it in. He   
  
groaned loudly and then began keening out loud with   
  
the intensity of the pain.  
  
Two nurses burst through the door. "What happened?"   
  
Nurse Ricardo demanded.  
  
"Another intense spasm," Scully explained. "It must   
  
be excruciating."  
  
"Mr. Mulder, can you tell me where it hurts?" the   
  
other nurse questioned while Nita adjusted the oxygen   
  
flow.  
  
"Back, right side! Arrrgh! Help me, please!" he   
  
cried.  
  
He continued to sit up straight in bed, his left hand   
  
gripping the bed railing and his right squeezing   
  
Scully's hand. Scully put her free arm around him   
  
trying to comfort him, but he was past hearing her   
  
soothing words. The pain was his entire world at   
  
that moment.  
  
Scully's vision blurred as tears began to fill her   
  
eyes. "Call the doctor and get his ass up here!   
  
Stat!"  
  
End Part 10 


	12. The Domino Effect Part 11

The Domino Effect Part 11  
  
Headers and Disclaimers in Part 1  
  
Nurse Ricardo set about getting Mulder's vitals while   
  
the other nurse ran toward the door to track down the   
  
doctor. She almost collided with Skinner as he came   
  
barreling through the door. He moved aside to let   
  
the nurse pass, holding the hot beverages over his   
  
head. "What the hell is going on?" his booming voice   
  
demanded.  
  
"AD Skinner, I didn't see you come in," Scully looked   
  
ashen with stress. "He's in excruciating pain. He   
  
might be trying to pass that stone."  
  
"That's a good thing, right?"  
  
"Not if it's too large to pass."  
  
Mulder continued to cry out as each new spasm hit   
  
with increasing intensity. The pain came in waves,   
  
each one seeming worse than the last. Nurse Ricardo   
  
tried to get his attention.  
  
"Mr. Mulder, the doctor should be here soon. Until   
  
he gets here, I want you to listen to me and try to   
  
do what I say."  
  
Her patient was still unable to answer due to the   
  
intense pain. His eyes were red and streaming with   
  
misery.  
  
"I want you to take a deep breath and hold it."  
  
"Can't . . .hurts too . . .much!" he gasped.  
  
Scully continued to rub his back. "Listen to her,   
  
Mulder. It will help. I promise."  
  
"Can't! Gonna be sick!"  
  
The nurse scrambled to get a basin for him.  
  
Between the retching and the pain, Mulder felt that   
  
he was near death, and was praying for a quick end to   
  
his misery. "Damn those crab cakes!" As soon as the   
  
thought of the seafood buffet came to mind, his body   
  
went into new paroxysms of pain and gagging.  
  
The doctor walked in to near chaos. After hearing   
  
the details, he ordered a different pain medication   
  
and told the nurses to get him ready for transport.  
  
"I want that IVP now!" he shouted and grabbed the   
  
phone to make his wishes known to radiology. "Hang   
  
in there, Mr. Mulder, we're going to get to the   
  
bottom of this.  
  
"Can't take much more of this!" he gasped. "Just   
  
shoot me."  
  
"I don't think we need to get that drastic," Dr.   
  
Southard grinned, patting him on the back. "Just try   
  
to slow your breathing down."  
  
"Easy for you to say," he groaned then managed to   
  
take a deep breath.  
  
"Good, keep slowing it down, Mr. Mulder. They should   
  
be ready for us downstairs. Let's just take his bed.   
  
I think that will be easier all around."  
  
The nurse started unhooking equipment while the   
  
doctor unplugged the bed. "Nita, let's take a drug   
  
box with us."  
  
"I'll get that right now."  
  
In just a few minutes they managed to get Mulder to   
  
lie back down and continue to slow his breathing   
  
rate. When Nita returned with the drug box and   
  
someone from patient transport, Mulder was on his way   
  
to radiology.  
  
After the IVP, Mulder finally managed to doze off   
  
thanks to a creative drug cocktail that combined some   
  
strong painkillers and sedatives. Scully and Skinner   
  
sat silently by his bedside, waiting for the doctor's   
  
report. Fortunately, the doctor didn't keep them   
  
waiting long.  
  
"Hello," the doctor greeted them. "I'd rather Mr.   
  
Mulder be in on our conversation, but he needs to   
  
sleep. He's pretty worn out after that last bout of   
  
pain. I see on his chart that you are listed as his   
  
medical surrogate and next-of-kin, Miss Scully?"  
  
"That's correct."  
  
"Then I won't beat around the bush. Mr. Mulder does   
  
have a kidney stone. It has probably been forming   
  
for quite a while and the dehydration from his   
  
illness exacerbated the condition, sort of a domino   
  
effect."  
  
"What treatment are you considering?" Scully   
  
inquired.  
  
"We'll use lithotripsy and if that doesn't do the   
  
trick we'll do a percutaneous nephrolithotomy."  
  
"How soon can you get him scheduled?"  
  
"We were lucky, Miss Scully. We can get him in at 8   
  
o'clock."  
  
"That is fast."  
  
"Forgive me, but my medical knowledge is rather   
  
limited. Just what does this procedure do?" Skinner   
  
asked.  
  
"To make a long story short, it uses sound waves to   
  
break the stone into smaller pieces, which should   
  
then pass without any further trouble other than a   
  
little pain, which should be far less intense than   
  
what he has been experiencing."  
  
"He's had more than his share of pain these past few   
  
hours," Skinner stated.  
  
"I agree and we will do everything in our power to   
  
keep him comfortable."  
  
"And what is the other procedure you mentioned?"  
  
"It involves a tiny incision in the back. Once we're   
  
in, we use an instrument called a nethroscope to   
  
locate and remove the stone. I really don't   
  
anticipate having to do that procedure. While the   
  
stone is fairly large, the lithotripsy should be able   
  
to break it up."  
  
"All right, Dr. Southard. I assume I'll need to sign   
  
the standard permission forms?" Scully was anxious   
  
to get everything in order so that there would be no   
  
delays later.  
  
"Yes, I'll have the nurse bring them in after they're   
  
filled out."  
  
"So, do you think this kidney stone might be the   
  
cause of all the complications he's endured?"   
  
Skinner questioned. He had taken on his 'official   
  
stance', standing tall with his arms crossed over his   
  
chest.  
  
"Well, it has certainly been a contributing factor."  
  
"What kind of recuperation are we talking about?"   
  
Skinner continued to question him, very much like he   
  
would interrogate a suspect.  
  
"He'll be quite sore from the lithotripsy for a short   
  
time, but that should be a piece of cake compared to   
  
the pain he's been suffering lately. He's still   
  
quite weak from the food poisoning, so I'd guess that   
  
he'll need to take it easy for at least two weeks."  
  
Skinner and Scully exchanged glances, each of them   
  
thinking that it would be difficult to keep him down   
  
once he started feeling better.  
  
"If you don't have any further questions, I'll see   
  
you after the procedure."  
  
"Thank you, doctor," Skinner said, shaking his hand.  
  
After the doctor left, Skinner stood beside Scully,   
  
looking at Mulder who seemed to be sleeping   
  
comfortably for the time being. "Scully, I think I'm   
  
going to postpone the seminar until noon so that I   
  
can be here with you."  
  
"I don't think that will be necessary, sir. It's a   
  
pretty simple procedure and Mulder should sleep for a   
  
while after it's over. I'll be able to rest while   
  
he's sleeping."  
  
"I know that, but I'd feel better if I was here."  
  
"Why don't we compromise? I'll call you if I think   
  
you need to come back."  
  
He thought it over for a few seconds and reluctantly   
  
agreed. "I do expect you to call if there are any   
  
complications. Do I make my self clear?"  
  
"Crystal, sir."  
  
"Good."  
  
They went back to their vigil. After almost an hour,   
  
Mulder began to stir, his body becoming more restless   
  
and fidgety as he came to. Scully immediately left   
  
her chair to stand beside his bed, her hand   
  
automatically taking his.   
  
"Mulder, can you hear me?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"How's the pain?"  
  
"Don't ask," he groaned, feeling soft fingers   
  
stroking his sweaty brow. "Nice," he thought.  
  
"Mulder, you have a kidney stone. You're going to   
  
undergo a procedure in a few hours that should   
  
eliminate the intense pain."  
  
"Surgery?" His eyes widened at the prospect.  
  
"No, but you will be under anesthesia."  
  
"Okay, as long as it works, don't care." he agreed   
  
then shifted in the bed, unable to get comfortable.   
  
"Scully, it hurts bad." Her fingers tightened their   
  
grip and he squeezed back.  
  
"I know, Mulder. It has been described as one of the   
  
most painful conditions known to man."  
  
"Tell them they're right. How did this happen? Why   
  
me?"  
  
"Evidently, the stone had been forming for quite some   
  
time. The severe dehydration you experienced didn't   
  
help matters and the stone finally lodged high in   
  
your right ureter. The doctor described it as a kind   
  
of domino effect."  
  
"Lucky me," he sighed. "Oh, shit! It's starting   
  
again!" His body tried to curl itself into a tiny   
  
ball while the fresh pain pushed tears down his face.   
  
Scully's heart went out to him, reminding her how she   
  
hated seeing him in agony. It had happened far too   
  
many times.  
  
"Mulder, listen to me. Take a deep breath and let it   
  
out slowly. Just like before. Can you do that?"  
  
He did and groaned with the pain as he let his breath   
  
out.  
  
"Do it again and try to focus on something pleasant."  
  
He complied, shakily. "I'm trying but it isn't   
  
helping. Can I get some more pain medication?   
  
Please!"  
  
"Let me see what the doctor ordered. I've got to go   
  
to the nurse's station to look at your chart. Try to   
  
hang on and I'll be back as quickly as I can."  
  
"Okay, but hurry!"  
  
Scully really looked undecided. She knew that her   
  
best bet would be to get the nurse to page the doctor   
  
again to attempt to find a combination of painkillers   
  
that would be effective, yet she wanted to stay with   
  
her partner and try to talk him through the pain.   
  
Either way, she hated to leave him when he needed   
  
her.  
  
Skinner rose from his chair to stand beside Scully.   
  
"Go and see what the doctor ordered. I'll try to   
  
help Mulder."  
  
"Thank you. I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
Skinner took Mulder's left hand. "Squeeze my hand if   
  
it helps, as hard as you like."  
  
"Don't want to hurt you."  
  
"I'll take my chances."  
  
"Unngh! Sorry to be such a wimp," he gasped. "Worst   
  
pain ever. Shit!"  
  
"You're not a wimp, Mulder. You're in excruciating   
  
pain so cry, scream, curse, do whatever helps. I   
  
won't think any less of you. Besides, after a tour   
  
in 'Nam I'm pretty hard to shock."  
  
"Don't want Scully to see me like this, but I can't   
  
help it." Tears started to flow freely down his   
  
face.  
  
Skinner reached for a cool washcloth and gently wiped   
  
them away. "Don't fight it, Mulder. It's okay. You   
  
don't have to prove anything to me."  
  
"Oh, shit!" He squeezed Skinner's hand until he   
  
thought it would break. "Where's Scully? Shouldn't   
  
she be back by now?"  
  
"She'll be back as soon as she finds out what the   
  
doctor ordered. Try to stay calm."  
  
"Trying, but it hurts so damned bad! Feeling sick   
  
again," he groaned, panic rising in his voice.  
  
Skinner held the basin while Mulder tried to vomit   
  
without success. "It's all right, Mulder. Just hang   
  
in there. You'll be feeling much better in just a   
  
few hours if you can just hang on."  
  
The retching finally stopped and Skinner wiped   
  
Mulder's face with the washcloth once again. He sank   
  
back onto the pillows, his face a deathly shade of   
  
pale, and his chest heaving with exertion.  
  
"Trying to hang on," Mulder cried, his voice almost a   
  
whisper.  
  
Skinner continued to wipe the tears away as Mulder   
  
cried silently, trying to work his way through the   
  
pain. Skinner felt so helpless, wishing he could do   
  
more to quell the terrible pain afflicting his agent.  
  
After a few minutes, Scully returned, with nurse   
  
Ricardo in tow, who was carrying a small bag of IV   
  
solution.  
  
Skinner moved out of the way as Scully took her place   
  
beside Mulder. "Sorry it took so long, Mulder, but   
  
we had to speak to the doctor and then wait for the   
  
pharmacy to deliver the new medication. You're going   
  
to receive a continuous dose of pain medication until   
  
your procedure. Hopefully, you'll get some relief,"   
  
Scully explained as the nurse added the bag to the   
  
ones already hanging on the pole.  
  
"This is some pretty strong medicine, Mr. Mulder and   
  
I'm also going to add a little something to help you   
  
sleep. The doctor wants to keep you pretty much out   
  
of it until your procedure."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Mulder breathed wearily. "Never   
  
had to handle this kind of pain before. Sorry."  
  
"Mr. Mulder, you are experiencing some of the worst   
  
pain imaginable and you have handled it like a   
  
trooper. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Now, I   
  
need to get your vitals and your temp and then I'll   
  
leave you alone."  
  
"S'ok, you're not botherin' me," he assured her, his   
  
voice slurred from the added medication.  
  
She finished her duties and showed Scully that the   
  
reading on the Thermoscan was 103.2. Scully frowned,   
  
shaking her head.  
  
"What'd I do now?" Mulder wailed morosely, showing   
  
his sad, puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"Nothing, Mulder. It's just that your temperature   
  
isn't going down any longer."  
  
"But, I'm trying," he protested, blinking his eyes as   
  
he tried to fight off the medication and fresh tears.  
  
"I know, Mulder. Don't worry about it right now.   
  
Just try to rest."  
  
"Does the medication seem to be working?" the nurse   
  
inquired hopefully.  
  
"Mmmm, yeah, think it is. Scully, there are two of   
  
you," Mulder answered as he started to drift off to   
  
sleep.  
  
End Part 11 


	13. The Domino Effect Part 12

The Domino Effect-Part 12  
  
Headers and disclaimers in part 1  
  
"I'll leave you all alone now. Perhaps Mr. Mulder   
  
can get some rest." The nurse took one last look at   
  
the IV bags and turned to leave.  
  
"Let's hope that he can stay asleep for a while.   
  
Thank you, Nurse Ricardo." Scully looked up from her   
  
place beside Mulder.  
  
"Please, call me Nita. After all we've been through   
  
this morning, I feel like we're old friends." The   
  
nurse gave her a big smile.  
  
"I understand," Scully smiled back. "I'm Dana."  
  
"And, I'm Walter," Skinner supplied.  
  
"You know, I don't usually do this, but I'm going to   
  
stick around after my shift to see how this turns out   
  
for Mulder. I feel like I have a vested interest in   
  
the poor guy now."  
  
"Oh, Nita, thank you, but you don't have to do that.   
  
I know you must be tired. Mulder has really kept you   
  
on your toes during this shift," Scully protested.  
  
"I can rest while I'm waiting. For some reason, I   
  
feel compelled to see this through."  
  
"Then, we would appreciate your company," Skinner   
  
accepted.  
  
Scully looked at her boss, a questioning look on her   
  
face.  
  
"Yes, agent Scully, I've decided to stay here until   
  
the procedure is over. I just can't leave here not   
  
knowing how he's doing. He's been through more than   
  
anyone should have to suffer in the last few days.   
  
I'm getting ready to call the hotel so they can   
  
contact the participants."  
  
"Yes, sir, we appreciate it."  
  
"Why don't you two try to get some rest now? They   
  
will probably come to get him around 7:15, so you   
  
still have about two hours to take a little nap."  
  
"Thank you, Nita. We will." Skinner assured her.  
  
"All right, then. I'll be in and out checking on   
  
him. Please let me know if you need anything."  
  
Nita left and Scully pulled her chair a little closer   
  
to Mulder's bedside. Inwardly she hoped that her   
  
partner's abused body didn't pull its usual stunt of   
  
shrugging off medication that would normally keep two   
  
small elephants down for a week. She sent up a   
  
silent prayer that he could have some respite this   
  
time, but she knew his system all too well not to   
  
feel anxious about it.  
  
"Scully, why don't you lie down until time for the   
  
procedure?"   
  
"I'd rather stay close by his side, sir. He's so   
  
heavily sedated that I want to keep an eye on his   
  
breathing," Scully explained, wishing she could   
  
simply have the pleasure of watching him breathe when   
  
his health wasn't in jeopardy.   
  
"All right. I understand. I'd just be wasting my   
  
breath if I tried to talk you out of it."  
  
"You're right about that, sir."  
  
"You know, I think it would be proper if we used   
  
first names in this situation," Skinner proposed.  
  
"All right, Walter," Scully agreed, rotating her   
  
stiff neck a little. She was still pretty fatigued   
  
and hadn't had much real sleep for worrying about   
  
Mulder.  
  
"I'm going to go out and make that phone call. If   
  
Mulder wakes up, tell him that he'd better get his   
  
butt in gear and get over this because I'm going to   
  
insist that both of you take some of that comp time   
  
you've built up. I have a time-share in a condo in   
  
Destin. It's available next week and the following   
  
week. I'd like for the two of you to use that time   
  
to recuperate from this and rest up, maybe even have   
  
a little fun."  
  
Scully looked rather surprised. "Um, I'll talk to   
  
Mulder about it when he's feeling better. He might   
  
prefer to make different plans for himself."  
  
"Trust me on this one, Dana, anywhere would be fine   
  
with him as long as you're there. I shouldn't be   
  
gone longer than ten minutes or so." He left   
  
quickly, a huge grin on his face.  
  
Scully shook her head to clear it. What had just   
  
happened here? It almost sounded like Skinner was   
  
trying his hand at matchmaking. Now, that just   
  
couldn't be. Could it?  
  
Mulder stirred restlessly in his sleep and started to   
  
mumble as he tried to pull the oxygen cannula from   
  
his nose. Scully grabbed his hand to stop his   
  
flailing actions. He continued to mumble as he   
  
squeezed her hand gently.  
  
"Love you, Scully," Mulder voiced clearly.  
  
Scully realized that she was staring straight into   
  
his open eyes, dull with fever and pain. She   
  
dismissed his words as fevered ramblings until he   
  
squeezed her hand again.  
  
"Scully, love you. Love me back?" he pleaded, his   
  
words trailing off as he slipped back into his drug-  
  
induced sleep.  
  
"Now, that's strange." Mulder was under the   
  
influence of a lot of drugs, but she had a feeling   
  
that those words had come straight from his heart.   
  
Could he have discussed his feeling with Skinner?  
  
That didn't seem likely, but Skinner's offer of the   
  
condo to both of them was a rather confusing   
  
coincidence. "Something's going on here," she   
  
decided. "Mulder, I can't wait until you're feeling   
  
better, because I sure have a lot of questions."  
  
She realized that she was still holding Mulder's hand   
  
and made a move to remove it. Instead, she boldly   
  
decided to wait for Skinner to return, just to gage   
  
his reaction.  
  
She didn't have long to wait. When Skinner came back   
  
in she was holding his hand lovingly against her left   
  
cheek. Mulder was oblivious to her action, but it   
  
wasn't lost on Skinner.  
  
"Any change, Dana?" he asked, trying to erase the   
  
shit-eating grin from his face, but wasn't entirely   
  
successful.  
  
"No, Walter. He's still sleeping," she smiled back   
  
at him.  
  
"Best thing for him. Are you sure you don't want to   
  
lie down?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. I'm quite comfortable here."  
  
"I think that's good for him too," Skinner commented   
  
on her open affection for her partner.  
  
"Well, that pretty much confirmed it," she thought.   
  
"Those two had definitely been talking." She sighed.   
  
"I wonder when Mulder will finally get up the nerve   
  
to talk to me?"  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Skinner left for his coffee date with a promise to   
  
meet her in the waiting room. Shortly after the   
  
shift change, Nita came in wearing street clothes and   
  
carrying two cups of coffee. She offered one cup to   
  
Scully. "I got this from the vendor downstairs.   
  
It's freshly brewed and is usually pretty decent. I   
  
didn't know how you liked it, so I brought plenty of   
  
everything. She reached into her pocket and pulled   
  
out packets of creamer, sugar and sweetener.  
  
"Thank you, Nita."  
  
"I see that Walter already had a coffee date," the   
  
nurse commented as Scully went about fixing her   
  
coffee.  
  
"It seems that way. Mulder's ER nurse, I think,"   
  
Scully answered, blowing across the very hot coffee.   
  
She inhaled the aroma deeply and realized that for   
  
the first time in days, her stomach actually felt   
  
normal. "Poor Mulder," she sighed as she thought of   
  
the living hell he was still enduring. "I wish he   
  
felt well enough to enjoy this coffee."  
  
"He will soon," Nita comforted her. "How long have   
  
you two been together?"  
  
"We've been partners for almost seven years."  
  
"Oh, I didn't mean at work. I meant how long as a   
  
couple."  
  
"Nita, we're not a couple, yet," Scully was surprised   
  
when she emphasized that last word.  
  
"Well, what's keeping you?"  
  
"It's . . . complicated," Scully hedged.  
  
"How complicated can it be? He loves you and you   
  
adore him. You're made for each other."  
  
"I expect when Mulder starts to feel better we'll be   
  
having a long talk about the whole thing."  
  
"Well, let's hope you do more than talk," Nita   
  
giggled as Scully blushed.  
  
There was a knock on the door and soon the room was   
  
taken over by a crew of people getting Mulder ready   
  
to go to pre-op.  
  
Scully and Nita met Karen Bower and Skinner in the   
  
surgical waiting room. The female agent had to admit   
  
that having all of those people with her helped the   
  
time to pass. It seemed like it was almost no time   
  
at all before she was sitting beside Mulder in the   
  
recovery room, holding his hand again, relieved that   
  
he was now hopefully on the mend.  
  
The recovery room nurse said that he had been awake   
  
briefly, but should start coming around a little more   
  
any time. She was right. In less than five minutes   
  
Mulder moaned loudly and opened his eyes.  
  
"Scully?"  
  
"Right here, Mulder. How are you feeling? Is the   
  
pain any better?" She squeezed his fingers to let   
  
him know she was there for him.  
  
"Um, yeah. Pain's better. Still feel like crap   
  
though."  
  
"You still have a urinary tract infection, but that   
  
should start to clear up pretty quickly with the   
  
antibiotics you're on. The lithotripsy broke the   
  
kidney stone into lots of little pieces. You may   
  
still feel a sharp pain from time to time as one of   
  
the larger pieces passes, but I think you might even   
  
be allowed to get up and try to walk tonight."  
  
"Too tired," he sighed, rubbing her fingers.  
  
"That will get better. You need to concentrate on   
  
getting your strength back. Skinner is insisting   
  
that we use our comp time and he wants us to spend it   
  
at his time-share condo in Destin."  
  
"Us . . .together?" Mulder had a shocked look on his   
  
face.  
  
"Yes, us. I was a little shocked myself when he   
  
suggested it."  
  
"I like the idea though. Oh!"  
  
"What is it?" Concern replaced the light-hearted   
  
talk as his face twisted into a grimace.  
  
"Um, one of those sharp pains you were talking   
  
about."  
  
Scully reached over and pushed a control attached to   
  
a cord wrapped around the side rail. "This is   
  
attached to a pump. Whenever the pain gets really   
  
bad, just push the button."  
  
Mulder shifted his eyes to look at the control and   
  
then looked back to Scully. "Okay. Tired, but we   
  
have to talk later."  
  
"I agree. You rest now. I'll be here when you wake   
  
up again." He leaned into her hand as she stroked   
  
his face and brushed the hair from his eyes.  
  
"Good, love you." He smiled sleepily and then   
  
drifted back to sleep.  
  
"I love you too," Scully whispered in his ear,   
  
feeling her eyes tearing up unexpectedly. She didn't   
  
really want to leave him, but got up to visit the   
  
waiting room and report on his condition.  
  
End Part 12 


	14. The Domino Effecy Part 1315

The Domino Effect Part 13  
  
Headers and disclaimers in Part 1  
  
The crowd said their goodbyes and went their separate   
  
ways. The nurses went home to sleep and Skinner went   
  
back to the hotel to shower and get ready for the   
  
seminar. Once again, Scully found herself alone by   
  
Mulder's side. He was sleeping comfortably at last.   
  
She contented herself with having the simple pleasure   
  
of watching his chest rise and fall and knowing that   
  
he was over the worst. His face reflected a much   
  
more peaceful look, in contrast to the painful   
  
episodes he'd had before the procedure. The storm   
  
had come and now the waters were calm again. She   
  
hoped.  
  
Poor Mulder, he'd been through seven kinds of hell   
  
the past few days and Scully was happy that he was   
  
finally getting some relief. She hated to see him in   
  
such pain, this time feeling particularly helpless to   
  
ease his suffering. When he was in pain, she   
  
realized with some clarity, so was she.  
  
A nurse had been in a few minutes earlier and had   
  
announced that he had begun to pass pieces of the   
  
stone. His last vitals check had revealed that his   
  
temperature had dropped to 100. Things were looking   
  
up.  
  
In response to his fever breaking, Mulder had begun   
  
to perspire heavily. Scully began to bathe his face   
  
with a cool washcloth, smoothing his damp hair off   
  
his forehead in gentle movements so she didn't wake   
  
him. He'd been so uncomfortable the last few days   
  
that she would do anything within her power to keep   
  
him from suffering now. She carefully untied his   
  
gown, folding it down in order to bathe his chest.   
  
She treated herself to a few seconds of just looking   
  
at him like this, chiding herself the next for   
  
enjoying the view too much. She started sponging   
  
him, barely touching.  
  
"Umm, feels good," Mulder sighed.   
  
Scully jumped back, startled. "How long have you   
  
been awake?"  
  
"Not long, just since you untied my gown." He gave   
  
her a dopey leer that resembled his usual self,   
  
giving Scully the immediate impression that this   
  
scenario was ranked fairly high on his list of   
  
fantasies.  
  
"Feeling any better?"  
  
"Actually, I think I do, but my back is really sore.   
  
Goes well with my stomach muscles."  
  
"That's from the lithotripsy. Push the button on the   
  
pump if you need pain medication."  
  
"I'm okay, just happy to see you. How about you?   
  
You feeling okay?" His long fingers stretched out to   
  
meet hers, stilling the hand that was sponging him   
  
off. She hoped she wasn't quivering too much as he   
  
gazed intensely at her. His eyes were full of   
  
meaning, despite the drugs coursing through his   
  
system. Her throat was suddenly very dry.   
  
"Uh-huh." She began to bathe his chest again,   
  
seamlessly reclaiming his hand in the one that wasn't   
  
sponging his pectorals, squeezing his fingers in   
  
reassurance as she did. "I feel pretty good now.   
  
Just give yourself a few days and you'll be feeling   
  
much better too." She could feel herself starting to   
  
feel very warm now and hoped that he wouldn't mistake   
  
that flushed look for lingering illness.  
  
"I've been pretty out of it, huh?" His fingers were   
  
absently stroking her palm as his eyes momentarily   
  
left hers and flickered to the movements of the   
  
washcloth over his skin before shifting back to her   
  
face. Scully smothered her sharp intake of breath   
  
with a chuckle.  
  
"Yes, you've had a rough time of it, especially the   
  
last eighteen hours or so."  
  
"Don't remember much."  
  
"It's probably just as well." She patted him dry and   
  
pulled his gown up and re-tied it. "There, that   
  
should help for a while." And a cold shower for me,   
  
she thought unbidden.  
  
"Thanks. When do I get to go home?" Mulder grimaced   
  
as he shifted in bed.  
  
"Maybe in 48 hours or so if you continue to do well,   
  
and home is a relative word right now."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
She smiled. Compusure regained. Just. "First,   
  
you'll need to rest at the hotel for a day or two,   
  
and then Skinner has offered us the use of his condo   
  
in Destin for the next two weeks."  
  
He nodded, a look of delight passing over his   
  
features as he processed the implications of that.   
  
"Yeah, I vaguely remember you mentioning that in the   
  
recovery room."  
  
Scully noticed a look of pain on his face and noted   
  
that he pushed the button to release a dose of pain   
  
medication from the pump.  
  
"We'll talk about it later. You need to rest for a   
  
while."  
  
"Will you be here?"  
  
"Of course, Mulder."  
  
"Don't wear yourself out. Remember you've been sick   
  
too."  
  
"There's a fold-out bed right over there. I'll lie   
  
down if I feel I need to." She gave him her best   
  
smile, absently rubbing his fingers as she held them.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Need to sleep now," he yawned.  
  
"You go right ahead."   
  
Mulder smiled and closed his eyes.   
  
When he woke again Scully was sitting patiently by   
  
his side. They were connected as one by the clasp of   
  
their hands, unspoken comfort that filled his heart   
  
with warmth he'd rarely had the joy of knowing.  
  
"Still here, huh?"  
  
"Where else would I be?"  
  
"Lots of other places would be nicer," he suggested,   
  
his hand slipping from hers to cup her cheek,   
  
smoothing his thumb over her jaw, his eyes sparkling   
  
with indefinable emotion when she didn't pull away as   
  
he'd expected.  
  
"But you wouldn't be there."  
  
"Thanks, Scully." He reached for her hand again and   
  
gave it a gentle squeeze.  
  
She squeezed back, grinning, her own eyes shiny with   
  
emotion. "They brought some water in while you were   
  
sleeping. Would you like to try a sip or two?"  
  
"I guess so. Fair warning, though, if I puke again   
  
I'm giving up taking anything by mouth."  
  
Scully chuckled. "Something tells me that you won't   
  
need to get that drastic. Think positively. This is   
  
going to stay down."  
  
She held the cup while he took a quick sip of the   
  
ice, cold water.  
  
"Oh, that was nice," he sighed.  
  
"One more. Let's not push our luck."  
  
Mulder took a longer sip then relaxed back onto his   
  
pillow. "More later?" Scully ruffled his hair and   
  
she placed the cup back on the nightstand.  
  
"Let's wait at least fifteen minutes then you can   
  
have two more sips. If you keep this down you'll   
  
probably get some broth and jello for dinner."  
  
"I hate to admit this, but that actually sounds   
  
good," he grinned.  
  
"What sounds good to me is hearing those words come   
  
from your mouth."  
  
"I am feeling better, except for, ow!"  
  
"Ow?"  
  
"Another of those sharp pains. It's easing off now."  
  
"You're sure?" Scully reached for the pain   
  
medication control.  
  
Mulder caught her hand. "I'm sure. No pain meds   
  
right now, okay?"  
  
"All right, Mulder, but there's no need for you to be   
  
in pain. You've had enough of that already." She   
  
hoped that good sense would over ride his stoic   
  
tendencies. He nodded, closing his eyes.  
  
The day shift nurse came in and his eyes sprang open   
  
again with apprehension, especially after she spotted   
  
the large instrument tray she was holding. "Hello,   
  
Mr. Mulder. I see you're finally awake. I was   
  
beginning to think you were trying to avoid me."  
  
"Depends on what you need to do," he answered warily.  
  
"Just the usual, Mr. Mulder. I need to take you   
  
temperature, get your pulse and BP, check your IV and   
  
get a urine specimen. All you have to do is lie   
  
quietly."  
  
"No needles?"  
  
"Not at this time."  
  
He visibly relaxed.  
  
"You've had a pretty rough time over the past 12   
  
hours Mr. Mulder. We're not going to cause you any   
  
pain unless it's unavoidable. Let me get your temp   
  
first." She smiled as she finished and ejected the   
  
sanitary cover into the trashcan. "Still coming   
  
down. You're at 99.8. Now, let's get the rest."  
  
His BP and pulse were both within normal range. The   
  
nurse changed out the urine collection bag after she   
  
secured the urine sample, and noted that several   
  
pieces of the kidney stone had passed.  
  
"When do I get rid of this?" He pointed to the new   
  
collection bag.  
  
"You'll have to ask your doctor about that."  
  
"Oh, I intend to. Ow!"  
  
"Another sharp pain?" Scully inquired anxiously,   
  
moving in close to him.  
  
"Uh, yeah, um, a little sharper than the others."   
  
Mulder began to pale as the pain continued.  
  
Scully took his hand and urged him to squeeze as hard   
  
as he needed. Then she reached over with her free   
  
hand and pushed the button for his pain medication.   
  
Mulder didn't comment as he concentrated on blocking   
  
out the latest painful assault on his body. His   
  
breathing was coming in fast little gasps.  
  
The nurse and Scully stood by ready to help in any   
  
way possible when she felt him suddenly relax.   
  
"Phew! That was intense," he announced, his voice a   
  
little shaky.  
  
"Is the pain completely gone?" the nurse questioned.  
  
"Seems to be. How many more of those things do I   
  
have to pass?"  
  
"Mr. Mulder, I honestly don't know. The only comfort   
  
I can provide is that most of the pieces are small   
  
enough that you're not even feeling them as they pass   
  
through."  
  
"Well, that's something I guess. Could I have   
  
another sip of water please?"  
  
"Sure." Scully reached for the pitcher and began to   
  
pour water into a cup.  
  
"Oh, that reminds me!" the nurse interjected. "I'll   
  
be back in a minute to post an input/output sheet.   
  
You'll need to write down everything that you drink   
  
and how much. We'll take care of recording your   
  
output until the catheter is removed."  
  
"I'll be sure to record everything that he drinks."   
  
Scully promised as she held the cup for Mulder.  
  
"Thank you. I'll be right back with that sheet."  
  
Mulder finished drinking and shifted in bed, turning   
  
to face Scully. "Ohhh! Big mistake!"  
  
"Pretty sore, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, but it was worth the pain just to see you more   
  
clearly."  
  
She gave him a rueful smile has she perched on the   
  
side of the bed. "I honestly don't know why you   
  
would make the effort right now. I'm pale as a   
  
ghost. I didn't put on any make up and these jeans   
  
are not my top of the line wardrobe."  
  
"Scully, you're a beautiful woman whatever you're   
  
wearing and as far as I'm concerned, you don't need   
  
any make-up. As for your pallor, perhaps we can work   
  
on that while we're in Destin. I'm sure I'm a little   
  
pale too." Scully was pleased to see his boyish   
  
smile return.  
  
"You're right. You're not your usual golden self,"   
  
she laughed. "You mean you actually intend to take   
  
Skinner up on his offer?"  
  
"Only if you promise to be there too." Mulder's   
  
eyelids began to grow heavy.  
  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
"Gotta sleep, Scully. Maybe I can stay awake longer   
  
the next time. Wanna talk to you." He took both her   
  
hands into his own, intertwining their fingers.  
  
Scully leaned in and kissed him on his forehead, her   
  
head pressed against his for a long, silent moment.   
  
It was their special communication. No words needed.   
  
Finally she sat back, observing his exhausted but   
  
delighted face. A small nod, a sleepy grin and he   
  
lay back. "Sleep, Mulder."  
  
"Umm, nice," he mumbled as he drifted off, his   
  
fingers slipping from hers almost immediately as   
  
sleep claimed him.  
  
End Part 13 


	15. The Domino Effect Part 1515

The Domino Effect Part 15  
  
Headers and Disclaimers in Part One  
  
When Scully returned the next morning, Mulder was   
  
sitting in the recliner, sipping some ginger ale.  
  
"Well, I wasn't expecting this." She entered the   
  
room with a huge smile, pleased that her partner was   
  
out of bed. She leaned forward and kissed him   
  
deeply, savoring the ginger taste on his lips.  
  
"Got tired of lying around so I thought I'd have my   
  
breakfast here," Mulder explained. "The view's not   
  
that great and the food isn't much better, but it'll   
  
have to do. Things definitely started looking up   
  
when you walked in." His hands reached for her   
  
fingers.  
  
"So, what did you eat?" Scully looked at the tray.  
  
"A few of my old favorites like beef broth and   
  
strawberry jello. I hear that if I'm a good boy, I   
  
may get chicken noodle soup for lunch." He waggled   
  
his eyebrows. She laughed. Yes, he was definitely   
  
on his way back to being her usual Mulder.  
  
"Looks like you have been a good boy. I don't see   
  
anything left. So, I guess since you were able to   
  
get this down you're feeling better?" she asked   
  
hopefully.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"Any more pain?"  
  
"Not a bit since you left last night. My temperature   
  
is normal. My back and stomach are still sore but   
  
much improved. They took some blood earlier, and the   
  
verdict is still out on that, but for the most part   
  
it looks like I just need to get my strength back,"   
  
Mulder reported, trying to pull her in closer.  
  
"I'm so glad you're feeling better."  
  
"Not half as much as I am. I think I'm ready to get   
  
back in bed now." She could see him tiring again,   
  
reminding her that he had a way to go yet before he   
  
was back up to par.  
  
"No sense in wearing yourself out. Do you need any   
  
help?"  
  
"Um, this is a little embarrassing, but could you   
  
move that uh . . .that thing?"  
  
"The urine collection bag? Not a problem and it is   
  
not embarrassing."  
  
He gave her a wry smile. "Well, embarrassing or not,   
  
I'll be glad to see it go." Mulder climbed back into   
  
bed slowly, giving in to his sore muscles. He sighed   
  
with relief as he sagged back into the pillows.  
  
"You should be getting rid of it soon." Scully   
  
informed him as she hung the bag on the side of the   
  
bed.  
  
"Let's hope so. Come here." He snagged her hand,   
  
pulling her over.  
  
"What, Mulder?"  
  
"I just like having you close." He moved over and   
  
patted the space beside him.  
  
"Mulder, I'd love to climb in with you, but you need   
  
your rest and I don't think you'd keep that in mind   
  
with us being so close. I need you to get your full   
  
strength back for our visit to Destin."  
  
"Scullee. . ."  
  
"Quit whining, Mulder. Besides, you should remember   
  
how busy hospitals are in the morning. Your doctors   
  
will stop by and probably order tests. The nurses   
  
will want the aids to give you a nice bed bath and   
  
change your bed . . ."  
  
"Okay, okay. I get the picture. Did you pack some   
  
sweats or pajama bottoms for me to wear in case I do   
  
get rid of this torture device today?"  
  
"Yes, I did, along with a change of clothes to go   
  
home in when you're discharged. Hopefully tomorrow,"   
  
she emphasized.  
  
"I like the way you think."  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Mulder was back in his room at the hotel. Scully had   
  
gone to find a pair of scissors to cut off the   
  
hospital bracelets around his right wrist. The   
  
sooner all traces of that place were removed the   
  
better. He couldn't wait to begin his voyage of   
  
Scully discovery at Skinner's condo. His heart did a   
  
little giddy flip at the thought of what delights lay   
  
ahead. Still, he tamped down thinking about it too   
  
much. They needed to take this one step at a time.   
  
It wouldn't do to screw it up by acting like an   
  
overenthusiastic puppy.  
  
Skinner had already said his goodbyes earlier at the   
  
hospital where he had happily given them the key to   
  
his condo. After a short visit with Karen Bower, the   
  
AD left to catch a flight back to the cold, snowy,   
  
Nation's Capital.  
  
"There you go, Mulder." Scully cut off the plastic   
  
bands then handed him a bottle of water. "Drink up.   
  
Remember, the doctor wants you to drink lots of   
  
water."  
  
Mulder unscrewed the top and drank almost half of the   
  
water in a couple of gulps. Scully nodded her   
  
approval and came around to the other side of the   
  
bed, kicking her shoes off.  
  
Mulder excitedly held the covers up while she slid in   
  
beside him. This was somewhat unexpected. "Mmm, you   
  
feel good," he whispered, putting the water bottle on   
  
the bedside table. He turned back around and pulled   
  
her closer. "I think it's time to practice."  
  
"Practice?" Scully questioned, confused.  
  
"Kissing. Don't you remember?"  
  
"Oh, now that you mention it, I think I do," she   
  
purred, stroking his face.  
  
They kissed deeply and hungrily. Both of them were   
  
breathing hard when they broke apart.  
  
"Um, I think your technique is wonderful. I don't   
  
think we need any more practice," Scully decided.  
  
"Perhaps not since I can't see any room for   
  
improvement on your part either. I guess we can by-  
  
pass the warm-up and go straight in without a net."   
  
He smiled broadly and then covered her mouth with his   
  
own again.  
  
After several minutes of intense kissing, Scully   
  
broke away.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mulder already missed the feel of   
  
her lips.  
  
"I think we need to slow this down. You've only been   
  
out of the hospital for an hour and you need to rest   
  
up."  
  
"Oh, I am resting up." He emphasized the last word,   
  
grinding into her.  
  
Parts of him were certainly up to speed and raring to   
  
go, she mused. "I noticed, but I don't want to do   
  
anything that would jeopardize your recovery."  
  
"I think I'll be in jeopardy if we don't continue,   
  
not to mention downright uncomfortable," he groaned,   
  
his breathing coming in heavy pants.  
  
Scully's hand found its way under his shirt where she   
  
began to caress his still tender abdomen and chest.   
  
When he didn't flinch she continued her exploration   
  
to more pleasingly sensitive areas. He was gasping a   
  
little now as he leaned into her touch.  
  
"I'm still a little sore, but I think a little   
  
movement might help to work the kinks out." He began   
  
placing light kisses all along her jawbone and down   
  
her neck. Oh boy, she needed more skin.  
  
"Um, some movement might be good," she agreed,   
  
pulling his shirt over his head and off. "But, I   
  
wouldn't want to spoil our trip to Destin by   
  
practicing everything before we get there."  
  
Mulder began to slowly unbutton her blouse. "Not a   
  
chance of practicing everything. I've been waiting   
  
almost seven years for this little rehearsal and the   
  
many moves I have in mind will need a lot of detailed   
  
choreography."  
  
He pulled her blouse off and tossed it on the floor   
  
where it landed on top of his t-shirt.  
  
"So, you're going to be the director?" she asked.  
  
"Co-director," he informed her, kissing her once   
  
again.  
  
"Yes, co-director," Scully agreed between kisses.   
  
Their hands began to roam and explore. "Let's get   
  
this production started."  
  
"Great idea. Should we continue with Act I or   
  
advance to Act II?"  
  
"Definitely Act II."  
  
"Act II of the Mulder-Scully production is now in   
  
full rehearsal," he announced, deftly unhooking her   
  
bra.  
  
"Any directions for me?" Scully moved so that he   
  
could pull the undergarment away, his eyes widening   
  
with pure love and lust at the sight or her bared   
  
skin. He almost cried at her beauty.  
  
"Just tell me you love me and let me show you my   
  
love."  
  
"Yes, try stopping me," Scully agreed breathlessly.   
  
"I love you."  
  
Mulder kissed her once again, then all thought of   
  
patience or direction flew out the window.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
On a plane making its way to Washington, DC, Walter   
  
Skinner relaxed and thought of his two agents fondly,   
  
then remembered to make a note to find out who won   
  
the Mulder-Scully office pool. He was sure it was   
  
his for the taking, though. He'd made a special   
  
effort to enter it earlier when he'd realized that   
  
they were becoming much closer, and it didn't hurt to   
  
be in the position of matchmaker either.  
  
He sat back and pondered what he would do with his   
  
winnings. Maybe he could buy them an extra week of   
  
time at his condo. It would make a great wedding   
  
gift.  
  
End Part 15 


	16. The Domino Effect Part 1415

The Domino Effect Part 14  
  
Headers and disclaimers in Part 1  
  
The first thing that Mulder noticed when he woke   
  
again was Scully, holding his large hand between her   
  
two smaller ones. She was holding them next to her   
  
right cheek while she dozed with her head propped on   
  
the side of his bed. She was so beautiful that she   
  
took his breath away. The thin strip of sunlight   
  
coming in between the closed drapes hit her hair in   
  
such a way that it appeared to be on fire.  
  
He decided to lie quietly and watch her as she slept.   
  
She was so wonderful in every way, that he counted   
  
himself a lucky man just to have this brief   
  
opportunity.  
  
The air-conditioning unit kicked on softly. Mulder   
  
observed the dust motes stirred up by the moving air   
  
as they swirled about Scully's head. He suddenly   
  
felt the urge to sneeze, no doubt from the dust set   
  
into motion by the air conditioner.  
  
He tried to stop it. He'd done it before in the   
  
middle of important meetings, boring meetings,   
  
stakeouts, you name it. He was usually successful.   
  
This time it was most important that he stop that   
  
sneeze. Despite the fact that he knew it would cause   
  
a dizzying, excruciating, all encompassing,   
  
unbearable pain across his stomach muscles and back,   
  
that wasn't his main concern. No, Scully was   
  
sleeping and he would do anything to insure that she   
  
would stay that way.  
  
He brought his free hand up to his nose just in time   
  
to stop the explosion. Ah! Success! Just as he   
  
pulled his hand away the dust swirled again and took   
  
him by surprise. Try as he might, there was no   
  
stopping the reaction this time. He let loose a   
  
manly sneeze, one that nearly took his head off.  
  
As he recovered from the force of the sinus explosion   
  
and the resulting muscle pain, he heard three dainty   
  
sneezes erupt next to him.  
  
Scully sat up, looking somewhat dazed.  
  
"You all right, Scully?"  
  
"I think so. What about you? That had to hurt."  
  
"I suppose I'll live to sneeze again." He managed to   
  
paste a smile on his face despite the lingering pain.  
  
"What brought all of that on?"  
  
"Air conditioner started, stirred up some dust and   
  
got to both of us."  
  
"Evidently," she agreed, rising to a sitting   
  
position. "You sure you're okay?"  
  
"Uh-huh. Just hurts a little now."  
  
"It was an interesting way to wake up."  
  
"I can think of more interesting ways to awaken." He   
  
leered at her.  
  
"Oh, really? Care to share?" she asked playfully as   
  
she reached for a tissue.  
  
"I'd rather demonstrate instead, but that would   
  
require a much different setting."  
  
"And, what would that be?"  
  
"Scully, I need to ask you something first. If I   
  
don't I may get slapped when I tell you about my   
  
alternative methods of awakening."  
  
"All right," she agreed hesitantly.  
  
"Okay, here goes," he thought. "I'll either crash   
  
and burn or be a very happy man, but I have to know."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I've been pretty much out of it the past couple of   
  
days, but I know I didn't dream this. I told you   
  
that I loved you, several different times, in fact,   
  
but I don't remember receiving a response."  
  
"I know, Mulder. I wasn't entirely sure you were   
  
aware of what you were saying."  
  
"I meant every word, Scully."  
  
"Then you deserve my reply. I have the same feelings   
  
for you, Mulder. I love you too. I'm so glad we   
  
finally have this out in the open."  
  
Mulder's face broke out in a shy, shit eating grin.   
  
He could hardly contain his joy. For a moment he   
  
thought he would cry, but he took a deep breath to   
  
steady his next words. "Me too, Scully. The big   
  
question now is where are we going to go with this?"   
  
he asked softly.  
  
"Oh, I think Skinner has given us an opportunity to   
  
explore that."  
  
"The condo in Destin?"  
  
Yes, but I'm still trying to figure out what made him   
  
offer it to us."  
  
"I honestly don't know, but I'd like to take him up   
  
on it."  
  
"So would I," Scully agreed with a huge smile.  
  
They moved toward each other, closing the gap   
  
literally and figuratively, and their lips met in a   
  
kiss. Neither of them pulled back as they deepened   
  
the kiss, tongues exploring.  
  
Finally, Mulder had to reluctantly break the kiss,   
  
his breathing ragged. "Scully, I'd like to do that a   
  
little more, but I'll have to get some of my strength   
  
back to do it properly."  
  
"Yes, uh, you certainly do need to get your strength   
  
back. I'm, um, looking forward to that because that   
  
was pretty amazing as it was," she stammered.  
  
"We'll just have to keep practicing, then," he smiled   
  
at her.  
  
"In the meantime, would you like to tell me about   
  
those alternative methods of awakening?"  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Skinner made a quick stop in the ER to say hello to   
  
Karen then went straight up to check on Mulder. He   
  
was quite surprised when he found Scully sound asleep   
  
on the foldout couch while Mulder was sitting on the   
  
side of the bed, his long legs dangling.  
  
"Come on in, sir, Scully's dead to the world right   
  
now. The nurse just came in to help me walk around   
  
the bed and she didn't stir."  
  
"Is she all right?"  
  
"Yeah, just tired, I think," Mulder answered, looking   
  
toward her sleeping figure, affection showing on his   
  
face so much that it almost shone from him.  
  
"It looks like you're feeling much better."  
  
"The nurse said my temperature is still slightly   
  
elevated and I'm weak as a kitten, but I feel much   
  
better. Thanks."  
  
"Great, Mulder. I'll have to admit that you had me a   
  
little worried early this morning."  
  
"Thankfully, I don't remember much. Have a seat,   
  
sir."  
  
"Thanks, Mulder. I can only stay for a few minutes.   
  
I have a dinner date then I'm heading back to the   
  
hotel for a good nights sleep."  
  
"I'm sorry that I kept you up all night, sir."  
  
"Nonsense, Mulder and would you please call me Walter   
  
when we're not working? I think six years of working   
  
together and a friendship has afforded us that   
  
privilege."  
  
"Thanks, Walter. I'll try to remember that," he   
  
grinned, rubbing his back.  
  
"You must be pretty sore."  
  
"Yeah, I am. I feel like I've been beaten. It's a   
  
side effect of that procedure."  
  
"Let's hope that clears up pretty quickly. Any idea   
  
when you'll be discharged?"  
  
"Maybe in 48 hours if I'm lucky." He rolled his   
  
eyes.  
  
"I'll have to admit that it looks like you could use   
  
a change of luck. You've had one hell of a week,"   
  
Skinner commented.  
  
"Can't argue with that."  
  
"Have you and Scully discussed my offer of the condo   
  
in Destin?"  
  
"Yes, we have and we've decided to take you up on   
  
your offer," Mulder reported happily.  
  
"Great! I think you'll enjoy it. One bedroom has a   
  
king-sized bed with a large whirlpool bath, while the   
  
other has twin beds. There's a small kitchen along   
  
with a nice living room, a dining area and another   
  
full bath. There's also a heated pool and it isn't   
  
very far from the beach."  
  
"Sounds wonderful, Walter."  
  
"Well, you two need some time to recuperate and just   
  
kick back and enjoy each other's company." Skinner   
  
noted the shy expression on Mulder's face all of a   
  
sudden. Was that a blush?  
  
"That's just what we intend to do. Looks like you .   
  
. .er, could win the office pool after all." Mulder   
  
grinned when he saw the astonished look on Skinner's   
  
face.  
  
"Mulder, I . . .how did you know about that?"   
  
Skinner stuttered, blushing.  
  
"I'm 'Spooky' Mulder, remember?" Oh! Damnit!"  
  
"Mulder, what's wrong?" Skinner inquired, standing up   
  
to steady Mulder as he began to sway.  
  
"Passing another piece of that stone," he gasped,   
  
hugging his midsection momentarily.  
  
"Here, let's get you back in bed." Skinner helped   
  
him get situated, keeping a wary eye on him the   
  
entire time. "Should I call the nurse? Get you   
  
something for pain?"  
  
"No, thanks. Got everything I need here," Mulder   
  
replied painfully, pushing the control for his pain  
  
medication. "It's starting to ease off a little."  
  
"How long will you continue to have these pains?"  
  
"No idea, Walter," he sighed wearily.  
  
"Mulder, I hate to leave you like this but . . ."  
  
"Go on, Walter. I'm okay now."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Yeah, go, but could you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure, if I can."  
  
"Take Scully back with you when you're finished?"  
  
"Of course, I was going to suggest that anyway.   
  
Karen only gets a 45 minute break, so I should be   
  
back up here in about an hour."  
  
"I'll make sure she's ready to leave."  
  
"I'll see you two in an hour then." Skinner grinned   
  
as he left for his date.  
  
"Trying to get rid of me, Mulder?" Scully asked,   
  
rising from the sofa.  
  
"Never, Scully. I just want to be sure you get a   
  
good nights sleep."  
  
"I know that. Thank you."  
  
"How long have you been awake?"  
  
"Oh, a few minutes at least. How's the pain? Gone   
  
now?" She gave him a quick kiss on his forehead   
  
before sitting down in the recliner and taking his   
  
hand once more.  
  
"All gone for the time being anyway. I hope that was   
  
the last one."  
  
"Maybe it will be. How about eating some jello for   
  
me before I leave?"  
  
"Sure, I'd do that for you, Scully. I'd even eat   
  
green jello if you insisted."  
  
"Oh, I don't think I would force you to do that," she   
  
laughed.  
  
Nita entered the room carrying a plastic container of   
  
red jello and a plastic spoon.  
  
"Looks like your lucky day, Mulder," Scully chuckled.  
  
"What do you have for me, Nita? Strawberry or   
  
cherry?"  
  
Nita looked at the label. "Strawberry."  
  
"Wow, my favorite," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Mulder, behave, or I will insist on lime," Scully   
  
warned him with a smile.  
  
"Behaving now, Scully," he grinned as he accepted the   
  
jello and spoon from Nita.  
  
"How's it going, Mulder? Still having those sharp   
  
pains?" she asked as she prepared to take his blood   
  
pressure.  
  
"Some, it passes pretty quickly."  
  
"What about the nausea?"  
  
"I haven't had any since I woke up in the recovery   
  
room," he reported happily.  
  
"Fantastic. I'll make a note of that and I'm sure   
  
the doctor will adjust your diet accordingly. Your   
  
blood pressure and pulse are normal and I'll come   
  
back and take your temp later. Can I get you   
  
anything or do anything for you while I'm here?"  
  
"Can't think of anything, Nita. Thanks for the   
  
jello."  
  
"Not a problem. Dana, you look tired. Why don't you   
  
go back to the hotel where you can really rest? I   
  
promise we'll take good care of this guy here."  
  
"I know you will. Thanks for your concern, Nita.   
  
Walter will be picking me up soon."  
  
"Looks like you have all the bases covered. I'll   
  
just go and find someone who needs me," she joked.  
  
""Thanks for all of the help you've given us, Nita,"   
  
Scully started.  
  
"Just doing my job, Dana, and making some new friends   
  
along the way. It has been my pleasure."  
  
"Well, you've been more than helpful."  
  
"I second that, Nita. I don't remember much until I   
  
woke up in the recovery room, but I'm grateful you   
  
were there for Scully," Mulder chimed in.  
  
"Stop it, you two. You're embarrassing me."  
  
"Okay, Nita. We'll stop for now." Scully promised.  
  
"Well, okay. If I don't see you before you leave,   
  
Dana, get a good nights sleep. Mulder, I'll see you   
  
later."  
  
"Oh, I'm looking forward to it," he grinned, rolling   
  
his eyes.  
  
"Well, it looks like I'll have to see what nasty   
  
procedure we can put you through," Nita threatened   
  
with a grin.  
  
"All right, all right. I will be eagerly awaiting   
  
your next visit."  
  
"That's better. See you later."  
  
Nita left, and Scully got up and sat on the side of   
  
the bed. "You're going to behave until I come back   
  
in the morning. Right?"  
  
"Right. You won't get any bad reports on me."  
  
"Good."  
  
"My goal in life now is to keep you happy all of the   
  
time."  
  
"Wow, Mulder. I don't know what to say."  
  
"Just say you love me and give me a kiss."  
  
End Part 14 


End file.
